The Starless Avenger
by tessamohorse
Summary: I closed my eyes tight, trying to block out Master's never ending whispers. I couldn't take this forever. I couldn't go on like this for long.-Jordon is training to be an Avenger, but what happened before she got there is making it hard to move forwards. The team decides to let her go, but soon discover something about her that will change their minds and Master will never give up.
1. Chapter 1 Help

Chapter one Help

"Jordon!" Mama called "Get down here! There's a man here to talk to you!"

I sighed and opened my eyes. Mud, my pure white husky lay half on my legs half off of them. I had grown up with Mud well, I've had him for as long as I can remember of my 10 years of life. Mud was 5 so I guess I got him when I was 5. He lifted his head and started growling as the voices of the 2 adults drifted up the stairs to my room which was snuggled right up by the peak of the roof. The room was about 10x6 which wasn't that big but it was big enough for me. The contents of my room were: 1 twin bed, 1 dresser, 1 desk, a dog kennel (I have never used it though.) and about 300 blankets and pillows scattered all arrowed the room. The bed and kennel were onone side and the desk and dresser were on the other.

"Jordon!" mama yelled impatiently. I could hear her foot steps on the wooden stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I rolled off my bed onto a pile of pillows. Mud jumped down next to me and started licking my face. "Mud! Stop that!" I giggled and pulled myself up by his fur, straightening my back.

Mama flung open the door and said "Jordon! Can you not hear me?! Get down in the living room, now!" As I slowly walked past her she slapped the back of my head, hard. I stumbled forwards. Mud's lip curled back in a low growl.

"I'll skin you, dog." She hissed at the husky. Mama grabbed my face, forcing me to look at her. "Jordon, if you tell him anything, you know what I'll do to you right? I have to go to work now make sure to lock the door after he leaves got it?!" her breath smelled like beer. "What do you say to me?!" Mama demanded. "Huh?! What do you say!" She shook my face as if it would jog my memory.

"Yes Ma'am." I mumbled.

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you _sweetie._"

"Yes Ma'am." I said slightly louder. She shoved my face away from her and clomped down the stairs. When she got about half way down she yelled back up at me "Remember what I said, brat."

I sniffed and said. "Come on Mud, let's go." Sighing I started down the steps very slowly, I didn't want to run into mama again. My most wanted wish was that I would never see mama again.

I could hear mama say to the man in the living room. "Jordon will be down in a minute or two, please make yourself comfortable. Um… I have to go to work…" she trailed off.

"I know" The man said simply. Instead of sitting down on the couch he stood standing in a stiff position.

"Um… what?" mama asked.

"I mean… of course. You can leave." The man corrected himself.

"You know my little _sweetheart _owns a very protective husky. Don't try anything." Mama said walking over to the front door and slamming it hard behind her.

I knew the coast was defiantly clear when through the square window that I was standing next to, I saw mama's banged up old jeep leave the drive way, she just about hit a black SUV with tinted windows parked in the street, it was probably the man's. Mama had defiantly been drinking that morning. Her car was so banged up that it was pretty much a heap of scrap metal. Too many drunk driving accidents.

Mud started running. I was holding onto his collar so when he started moving I fell down the steps with him. "Mud!" I screamed "Stop!" and groaned as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Then he padded away to his doggy door and went outside.

The man was standing over me. "Are you okay?" He must have heard my cry and came to see what it was or if I was okay.

I didn't want to move but I also didn't want to be rude, so I stood up. My ribs were on fire; the spill down the stairs had reinjured them. Past times of mama's drunken rampages had broken them over and over again. Michel, my brother usually took the worst of it though. He was 16 which meant he was a whole 6 years older than me. He said that the second her turned 18 we were getting out of this rat's whole.

"I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth. I was not the best at hiding pain, but I was used to it.

"You don't sound or look fine." He said.

I quickly dropped my hand from my ribs and again said "I fine." I should just tell this man everything, let this nightmare of a life be over with, but I knew I couldn't do that, if I did mama would literally kill me. "Ribs." It just slipped from my mouth. I winced as he placed his hand on my arm which had quite a lot of yellow tinted burses on it.

"Sorry." He said realized that his touch had hurt. "Would you like to sit down?"

I nodded. There was something about him that I knew I could trust. I walked into the living room and slowly lowered myself down onto the couch. Every step I took shot pain throughout my body. But what's pain anyway? I knew the answer to that already: it was just a feeling like any other, and I felt it every day.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I am an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D" The man said extending his hand to me. He had fallowed me into the living room.

I had heard of S.H.I.E.L.D once before when Michel was talking about it. He had said something about them being an Intelligence something or another. I knew that Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Caption America, and some others were part of a group called The Avengers. I knew they work for S.H.I.E.L.D because about a year ago they all saved the world from an alien invasion that Loki, Thor's brother, had planned. Michel had said all of that. He also said that some thought that Loki was good now but I didn't know about that.

"I'm Jordon Pippet," I said openly. "I don't have a job. Your name sounds like coconut."

"I know who you are. We have been watching you for some time now. And my name does not sound like coconut," Agent Coulson said.

My eyes widened a little when he said they were watching me. "W-what?" I stuttered. The part of me that had trusted him was gone now.

"Is your brother home?" Agent Coulson changed the subject.

"W-why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"He's at work."

Coulson cursed under his breath. "When will he be home?"

I glanced at my watch. It was 7:56. "In 4 minutes. He works a night shift at the mall."

"This is the kind of stuff I need to know," Coulson said tapping a small communicator on his ear. "Hill, why didn't I know the brother wouldn't be home?" he demanded. I couldn't hear the reply. "Did your brother just start the job yesterday?" Coulson asked.

"Who are you?!" Michel asked. He must have just gotten home.

"My name is Phil Coulson. I am an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said extending his hand again.

Michel didn't shake his hand like I had, but instead said. "Jor, get away from him." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I let out a small yip of pain. At that sound, Mud came running inside, his lip pulled back in a menacing snarl.

"You should be more careful with your sister, Michel. I believe she has some broken ribs."

"What?! Did Martha do this to you?! I should have never taken that job! I knew something would happen to you!" Michel had stopped calling our mother mama a long time ago. Martha was her name.

I pulled my hand away from Michel. "I fell down the stairs." Even just this slight movement hurt like heck. "You can't blame everything that happens to me on mama."

"Yes, I can and I will." Michel said harshly.

"I need to talk to you and your sister, Michel." Coulson said.

"Why?!" Michel asked. He clearly didn't feel like he could trust Phil like I did.

"I am going to get you and Jordon out of here." Agent Coulson said.


	2. Chapter 2 Out

"What?!" Michel and I demanded at the same time.

"You both heard what I said; I am going to take you away from here," Coulson said.

"B-but, w-why?" I asked scared of what mama would do if she found out that this man knew what she did.

To me Michel said, "Jor, maybe this guy can help us."

"You know what mama is going to do to us now!" I cried.

"Martha can't do anything to us if we leave right now. She will never be able hurt you again Jor… I will not ever let her touch you again!" Michel.

"But, Mama will try to find us Mich."

"Martha will never find us, I promise you that. You trust me right Jordon?" My brother asked.

"Of course I do." I whispered.

"Right?" he asked.

"Right." I answered.

Right was just a little thing we did with each other. Michel said it was like saying I love you.

"I only need a simple answer kids. Are you coming?" Phil asked.

"Yes, we will come with you." Michel answered for both of us.

"You have 10 minutes to gather some things." Phil told us.

"Wait!" I said. "I will only come if I can call you Coconut."

Coulson sighed and said "No."

"Well I am going to call you it anyway so...get used to it." I said with a little laugh.

"Come on Jor, I'll help you pack." Michel told me.

"Okay." Just for a second I forgot that I had a couple broken ribs so I jump up and started running for my room. I gasped as the pain came thundering down on top of me. Both Coulson and Michel stepped forwards to help. "I'm fine." I hissed. "I can pack on my own." I started walking, slow. Every step bumped though out my body in fiery pain. The steps were not as hard as I was thinking they would be. When I got to the top of them I when into my room and started packing. Michel had when into him room to pack too, leave Coulson by himself in our living room.

Michel's room was a lot bigger than mine but he didn't have as much stuff as I had. I'm pretty sure he only had a bed, deck, and a computer. I mean how lame is that?!

I grabbed my red, white, and blue duffle bag and started putting my things into it. I grabbed some shirts, some pants, shorts, PJs. I forgot to grab some underwear and socks but that was okay. I also grabbed some of my notebooks and my Bible. I know you're probably like 'Wait this kid has a Bible? No way has her mom taken her to Church.' And you are right. I don't think mama ever stepped foot inside of a Church. It was my Dad how took me and Michel … well that is until he got hit by a bus. It was the drivers fault, not daddies. The accident was on my 5th Birthday. He had when to a pet store and bought Mud for me. Michel had thought that a dog would be a better birthday present then a coloring book or something like that. He had when with daddy to get the dog and on the way home the bus hit him. Mama blames Mud, Michel and most of all, Me. She said that if I hadn't been born daddy would still be here. Mama had always drunk but never as much as after Daddy. About a week after he had pasted that's when the abuse started.

"Are you done packing yet?" Michel yelled up the stairs.

I grabbed one of my favorite blankets and walked slowly down to the others. "Yep, I'm done. Now, can we leave this place? I asked.

"Yeah, Let's go Coulson." Michel said.

"Go get in the car." Coconut said.

"Where are we going to go anyway?" I asked

"To a privet Airport." Coulson said.

"and were after that?" Michel asked

.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's headcounters." He told us. "No more questions."

We all walked out to the SUV out on the street. Coulson opened the back door and Mud, Michel, and I got into the car. "Thanks, Coconut." I said. "How far are we going to go? In the car I mean."

Coulson just sighed and started driving.


	3. Chapter 3 Run

"We've been driving for like 3 hours!" I moaned.

"15 minutes" Coulson corrected.

"How far away is this airplane place?" Michel asked.

Coulson glanced at a rather large screen in the dash board. "5.9 miles."

"How long is that going to take?" I asked

"6 minutes." Coulson told us in an annoyed voice.

Mud was sitting between me and Michel. Our bags were on the floor by our feet.

All of a sudden an image of a black guy with an eye patch, popped up on the screen.

"Director Furry." Coulson said to the man on the screen.

"Do you have the Children?" asked Director Furry.

"Yes sir, they are in the back right now."

"I see you brought the dog." Furry said.

"Yes, I thought they would be more cooperative if they had it sir."

Michel and I both looked at each other at that. I knew what we both were thinking then, '_what did we just get ourselves into?'_

"What is the estimated arrival time for the base?" Furry asked.

Coulson taped some buttons. "2 hours and 21 minutes, sir. That if is we don't run into any problems."

"Well don't, and get her in 2 hours." Furry said and then his image diapered.

"Who was that exactly?" Michel asked.

"Director Nick Furry." Phil.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"Directs." The Agent told me.

I sighed, this coconut guy seed cranky or something.

"What's that?" Michel asked pointing to a big black plane.

"_That_ is one of the finest hover jets S.H.I.E.L.D owns." Phil told us.

All that I could think was: that thing is huge, and black, and, awesome! There were at least 8 giant guns posted all around the jet. It looked like the there were smaller guns on top of the huge ones.

"Shall we go on in?" Coconut asked.

"YES!" Both I and Michel yelled at the same time.

"Okay then." He said and typed something into the screen. One part of the side of the jet started coming down. Coulson drove up into the giant jet. When we came to a complete stop he typed something onto the screen again that the opening closed with a small humming noise. It was completely black inside the jet. "Something's wrong." Coulson said. "Hill, what's up with the lights?"

"Um… it looks like something's wrong with the main converter." Hill told him. They were talking on the comms so I could not hear what Hill was saying. "Would you like me to send out a repair team?"

"No, it would take them over 2 hours to get here. I'll go check it out."

"All right, just be careful." Hill told him.

"I am, always."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." Coulson said. "Michel, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Um…not really. Why?" Michel said.

"I need you to help me out." Phil said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Jordon, just sit there and don't talk right now. Michel, it's easy all you do is point and pull the trigger." Coulson said handing Michel a small hand gun.

"What's going on Mr. Coulson?" Michel asked.

"Nothing. You 2 just sit here and be quiet. Shoot anyone who comes over here without anoinsing them self." Coulson said.

"Okay…" Michel said, Unsure what to do.

"Shoot the pilots." Phil told him.

"Right…" Michel really didn't know what to say.

"Back in 5."

"Okay." I said opening the car door and stepping along with Coconut. He didn't relies that I had got out and he stated walking.

"Come on Michel." I waved to Michel to fallow me.

"Jor! Get back here." Michel yelled from the SUV. I started walking into the blackness. "Jor!" Michel yelled again. When I didn't come back, Michel opened his door and climbed out. Mud ran after me and Michel ran after Mud. "Jor!" Michel called.

"What's wrong?" Came Coulson's voice from the shadows.

"Jordon walked off." Michel told the agent. "Mud is with her though."

"Dang it!" Coulson yelled. He was clearly angry. "Hill, can you locate the girl?" he asked agent Hill.

"Because the power is down on the ship I can't." Hill told him. "I've sent out the repair team. You won't be leavening tell it gets fixed anyways so just wait."

"I'm going to go look for the pilots. They can help get Jordon." Phil said.

"Okay. I'm going to go look for her too." Michel said.

I almost laughed, but covered my mouth. I was standing about 5 feet away from the two men. I was playing a trick on them. You see I'm a prankster. Mama would never put up with them at the house but I like to get Michel when she wasn't home. The part I like the most is the look on the person's face when they relies what happened. It's the best feeling ever. My plan was that I would wait until they got farther away from the car, then I would scream as loud was I could. I'd move somewhere ells and scream again until they found me. It would be fun. Not really for them but for me. I waited for about 3 minutes until I could not hear them anymore, then I started walking slowly down a very dark hall. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Jordon!" I heard Michel call.

"Where are you?!" Coulson demanded.

I snickered and started to run. I had forgot about my ribs until now. Pain flashed throughout my body. I had to stop running. The fast footsteps of Michel Could be heard anywhere on the ship. Coconut's Footsteps where a lot lighter and I couldn't hear them. Mud, winded and pawed at my leg. "I'm fine Mud. Now Shh!"

"Jordon!" Michel called again.

I then saw a door and quickly opened it. Unlike the blackness the rest of the ship was in, this room was bright from sunshine that was pouring in through a big window that covered one whole wall. There was a control panel on the same wall. 2 chairs sat behind the panel. I walked forwards towers the chairs. They where big and black, like the ship. They also looked squishy and comfortable.

"Jordon!" Michel called yet again. "Stop playing! Come on out!"

There was a big puddle of red under both chairs. _'What's going on here'_ I wondered. My feet shuffled forwards. I walked arrowed and stood in front of the chairs and screamed at the sight. No kid… no human should see that sight. There were two bodies, one in each chair. Each where chopped and hacked at with a knife. They were missing their heads too.

"Jordon!" Coulson yelled, barging into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked walking arrowed to me. I didn't have to tell him. Coulson saw the horrific sight and instantly pulled me away from the chairs and out of the room. "Michel! I found her."

"Jordon! What happened?" Michel asked worriedly running up.

"I… I… saw… I…head… I… I…" I cried.

Michel pulled me into his arms. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're fine. She is fine right?" he asked Coulson.

"She saw 2 decapitated bodies." Coulson said flatly.

Michel's eyes opened wide. "What!"

* * *

A/N- hey guys! thanks for reading this story! well i just got the hang of posting new chapters and all that so I thought i should probs do an Author's Note and I am! woo! this is not the first fan-fic i have written but the first i have post, as i all ready said. please feel free to leave reviews and tell me if you like it/dislike it, what you think i should do next, and whatever you want to put! I'm going to try to update very week if not more. I'm not to constistend to writing though so hang in there.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

"What do you mean?!" Michel thundered.

"Hill, we need the ship running right now!" Coulson yelled into his ear peace.

"I can't do anything. You will have to wait until the repair team gets there." Hill said comely.

Coulson started running. "Fallow!" he demanded.

Michel grabbed my hand with the hand that was not holding his gun and we started running. Mud ran after use.

"Where are we going?!" Michel asked.

"The car." Coulson said.

I pulled my hand away from Michel and slowed down. Running hurt my ribs too much. "Michel." I gasped.

"Jor!" Michel said, pulling me onto his back. This hurt just as much as running.

Coulson reached the car first only to find that it was locked. He swore and kicked the tire. The keys were still dangling from the ignition.

"Can you use the keypad thing on the outside?" Michel asked.

Without reply Phil punched a code into a keypad and the doors unlocked. He opened his door and said, "Get in!"Michel and I climbed into the back Mud climbed onto my lap.

BOOM. A gun went off. Coulson fell forwards.

"Coconut!" I screamed.

Michel lunged forwards slamming the front door shut behind him. Coulson was breathing heavily. The bullet had hit his left shoulder. "Are you okay?" Michel asked him.

"Fine." Coulson gasped.

"You don't sound or look fine." I told him.

With His right hand Phil clutched his wound, with his left hand he taped some buttons on the screen, nothing happened. "Why won't the door open?" He asked Hill.

"I don't know." She said. "Are you okay Phil? I'm going to send out the Avengers right now!"

"Here" Coulson said handing 2 communicators to Michel and me.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"If something happens to me you can still stay intact with the base." Coulson said.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM! More bullets hit the car. I screamed.

"No worry, the car is bullet proof." The bleeding agent told me.

"Who is shooting at you." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Do not know." Coulson seemed to know the person though.

BOOM! That one shook the car. "Ahhhh!" I cried.

"Hang in there kid-o" Another voice said.

Michel was holding me close to his chest, "Hey," He said. "We're going to be fine."

"Okay," My lip quivered.

"Hill, get shields up on the car," Coulson demanded.

"Copy that." She said. A minute later there was a wiring sound and for a split second you could see a blue shimmer, then it was gone.

BOOM plunk, BOOM plunk, BOOM plunk. The bullets seemed to just bounce off of the SUV.

"Any outstanding details that we should know?" Asked the first unfamiliar voice. "Coulson are you there?" No reply. "Coulson!" Still no reply.

"Hey kids do you know what happened to Coulson?" Asked someone else. His voice was deep.

Michel shook Coulson's shoulder, nothing. "Coulson?" He asked, still nothing. Michel felt for a heart beat on Phil's neck. "Well he's alive." He told the voice.

Mud kept barking, with each shot he got louder. And there was more and more every second.

"Help me please." I whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Hey punk, my name is Clint Barton. I'm on my way to help you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Clint told me.

"That's what everybody says." I sniffed.

"Well I'm not a normal anybody." Clint told me.

"Okay." I said.

"What about me?" Michel joked

"I'll save you too, or Tony could, or Thor, or Nat, or Steve. Any of them really." Barton told use.

"Can you kid's tell us anything about what is happening?" a female voice said.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said.

"There is a lot of gun's going off and Mud is barking like crazy. And it's kinda hard to hear you." I said.

"How many people would you say are shooting?" She asked.

"A lot. I don't know!" I said trying to think.

"Michel, do you know? Natasha asked Michel.

"5, 10, 20… It's hard to say… Um…" Michel trailed off.

"What! What's wrong?!" Demanded someone else.

"I think the shields down." Michel said slowly.

BO-BOOM! BOOM! BOO-BO-BBOOM! The car was shaking this every hit.

"What kind of Gun would you say?" Someone said

"Stark, how would they know?" asked the deep voice.

"Well I don't know, Steve! Maybe the kid likes them!" Stark said.

"By any chance would you know what gun they are using?" Steve asked.

"Nien." Michel and I said at the same time.

"What does it sound like? Can you the bullets?" Nat asked.

"It sound's bigger then a hand gun. No, the bullets are going at bullet speed so I can't see them." Michel said, with a little annoyance in his voice. "can you just get us out of here?!"

"We aren't there yet. So you are stuck in there tell we get there." Stark.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Crack. The window cracked. I screamed. It would be a matter of seconds before bullets where flying arrowed inside the SUV.

"Get down on the floor!" Michel yelled. I slipped down onto the floor next to my duffle and pulled Mud down next to me. He had stopped Barking but was growling instead. Michel gave Coulson a shove and he fell on the floor too, then Michel slipped down by me.

"What happened?!" asked Clint. "Punk? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. The Window is cracked though."

"We're almost there. Just hang on a little longer." Barton said.

"Okay." I said back. But he was lying; they were more than an hour away. He knew that they would never make it in time to save us. The only hope was, Stark would get here sooner because he was in his Iron Man suit.

BOOM! The window shattered, and bullets started spraying all arrowed use.

I closed my eye and preyed, 'Oh God please help me now. Please, I don't want to die, not yet. Please.' My eyes were puffy from crying. "I'm scared." I whispered."

"I know." Clint said.

"You're not going to make it in time, are you." I said, "Don't you dare lie to me, I know when people are lying."

Clint sighed, "No Punk, I done think we are going to make it in time."

I let out a little sob and then sniffed. "Okay." Only if I could freeze time, everything would be fine I would live, Michel would live, Mud, Coconut would live… Oh Coconut, bleeding in the floor in the front seat. Half dead.

BANG! Something big hit the car. Smoke was everywhere. I couldn't breath.

"Punk, what's happening in there?!" Clint demanded.

All I could do was cough.

"Punk!" He yelled. "We need to be there right now!" Barton yelled at the team.

"Stark, were are you?" an even deeper than the other voice said.

"Two minutes, Thor, Two minutes." Tony said.

The SUV door opened suddenly. 3 Bold men stood in the opening. "Who are you?" I chocked.

"We are The Monks of The Mountain." The 3 Monks said in unison.

Michel seemed to be out cold and I was getting woozy. One of the Monks grabbed my arm.

"Come with us." They said. This was like a bad horror movie.

"Who are they?" I could faintly hear Clint. On the spire of the moment I pulled the communicator of and hid it in my hand so they would not know I had it.

"No!" I hissed. Summoning all my energy I stood up pushing past them and tried to run. There was even more Monks standing arrowed the car. I was not in the smoke anymore and my brain stated to clear. I exhaled and started to run.

"You aren't coming?" The voices rang in my ears. They all sighed at the same time and then said. "Get her."

BOOM! It was a loud boom because they all fired in unison. Out of 20 bullets only 3 hit me. One hit my Left calf, one hit my lower back, and the last one hit about 3 inches under my left shoulder. Pain, that is all I felt. I vision went fuzzy and my ears hear a high pitched buzzing. I could barley breath. Blood dripped from my mouth as I fell. I couldn't think. Couldn't move. I was as good as dead. Somebody lifted me and then dropped me. Then I plunged into Pitch Black.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

This is the part of the story were it splits, well for now. I will tell you my part and then their part, or the other way arrowed. I was not with them but I was told later what happened while I was gone.

Tony got to the plain about 30 seconds after the Monks took me. Only if that car would have held up for 30 more seconds… I… I would, wait I'm getting a head of myself. Let me start over.

Tony, clad in the Iron man suit got there just too late to save me. The Monks had grabbed me and they all just took off. All of them. They didn't shoot at Michel. They didn't finish off Coconut. They didn't kill Mud. They just wanted me. Only me.

When Tony came into the jet he came through the emergence door. He was ready to shoot with his guns ready to fire. His lasers all charged up. But there was nothing to shoot at. Only a SUV with 3 living things inside of it… well more like 2 ½, but details. Tony decided to do I quick fly through the jet before going to help Coulson. It didn't take long until he finished. But Stark saw the unfortunately sight of the pilots. Then he flew back to the car.

"Dang it Coulson." He spat.

"Well sorry." He wheezed, Coulson had come too.

"Come on we have to get you out of here." Tony said, pulling Coulson into his arms.

"No, Get Michel… Jordon." Coulson gasped.

"Michel can wait." Tony said. A member of his team was hurt, bad.

Michel stood up, blinking. "W-what happened?" He asked confused.

"Just wait." Tony.

"Wait where?" Michel was groggy from the gas the Monks had fired at the car.

"I told you to wait kid! Don't you listen?!" Stark snapped.

"Okay… okay… I got it… right… Right… Jor… Jordon!" Michel shuddered. "Where's Jordon? Jordon! Stop muckin' about!" Michel was starting to run arrowed like crazy trying to find me. Some light was pouring in though the door that Tony had opened. Michel was too into trying to find me relies the light. The gas that was hanging in the air had some drugs in it that would make you go all drunk style. If there is a think like that.

"Kid! Kid!" Tony tried to yell at Michel. "Kid! Listen! The other one is gone. Not here! Kid!" Michel was still running.

"Jordon! Jor, please!" Michel cried.

Stark gridded his teeth and shifted Coulson into one arm. He had passed out again. With his other arm he shot a rubber bullet at Michel. The bullet was covered in thin layer of hardened sleeping something or another. There is a really long scientific name for it but I can't pronouns it, but it's something like aremathanicktion. But anyway it liquefies in liquates, such as blood. Basically when you soot it at someone it makes them sleep.

"If you hadn't freaked out. Baka kid." Stark said as Michel hit the ground. Then he boosted up and out of the open door. "I'm taking Coulson to the hospital." He told the team. "Jarvis, how do I get to the hospital?" Stark asked. Jarvis presided to tell Stark how to get to the local hospital, in his smooth voice.

"Stark, what's _baka _mean?" asked Nat.

"Well, baka for not knowing." Stark said sarcastically.

"It means stupid or idiot, in Japanese." Steve said. Happy he knew something the others didn't.

"Guys, shut up! We're all most at the plain." Clint said.

When they got there they all started running. Steve got Michel to a medic who had arrived at the plain a little after all of the superheroes had arrived. He would be fine, only a little groggy. They also got word from Stark that Phil would be fine, but he would need rest and then time to recover, which are like the same thing. Then they stated analyzing everything. The 2 dead pilots where taken away. Bullet shells where picked up and bagged. Everything was scanned. Everything was fingerprinted.

"Who do you think these _Monks_ are?" Thor asked.

"They came out of nowhere." Natasha said. "Why didn't we know about them?"

Clint stood there in the circle with the rest of the Avengers. "I didn't save her." He said quietly. "I promised her I would and I didn't."

"It's not your fault." Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is." He argued.

"We didn't know they were going to take her. Heck, we didn't know who they are, We _don't _know who they are. How could it be your fault?" Nat asked him.

"I didn't save her and now those _people_ have her. How knows what they won't with her!"

"Well, in that case, it is all of our faults because none of us saved her. Not just yours." Tony said as he walked up.

"Man of iron, I thought you would be with Coulson." Thor said.

"I made sure he was off to the S.H.L. .D hospital. Then came to see what I can do." Tony said pulling off the Iron Man mask. "Where's Burse?"

"He decided to sit this one out." Steve said.

"We need to find Jordon." Clint said. "we know that she has gotten shot a leased 1. What are you just standing around for?!" Clint snapped.

**A/N- hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy . Also sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest but the chapter would be a little to long if the next part would be in this chapter. again sorry for the long wait. please fallow and fav, Pitch Black Avenger, if you like it. thank you for reading! Oh yeah! and please review and tell me what you think. should I keep going? please let me know if any of you out there like it! **

**~tessamohorse~**


	6. Chapter 6 Search

Me:

I was handcuffed with electronic hand cuffs, in the back of a big black van. One of the Monks was tending to my bullet wounds. I was unconscious, well more like sub-conscious. I was in a lot of pain and everywhere hurt. The Monk that was helping me had injected something into my body which helped with the pain a little but not a lot.

"Where are you taking me?" I wheezed.

"Shut up kid!" he spat at me.

"Where are you taking me?!" I demanded a little stronger. "What do you _want_ with me?"

"Shut up!" he hissed again pushing on the hole that was in my shoulder. All three of the bullets had gone straight through. I screamed. Pain was everywhere. I couldn't breathe. Couldn't _think_.

I shouldn't have run. Only if I hadn't ran I wouldn't have gotten shot. Why did I even go with that guy. I didn't know him. We should have stayed home and not left. Michel, he could have gotten shot to. I had no clue what had happened after they had shot me. They could be dead. That thought brought tears to my eyes. "Did you kill Michel?" I sniffed.

"Why would I tell you."

"Because he is my brother and I need to know."

Just for a second the softest bit of confutation and sympathy flashed across his eyes. But then I was gone. "You don't _need _to know you _want _to know."

"Well, tell me then!" I screamed at him. I was frustrated. I was angry with myself. I felt dizzy. Felt the vomit coming up my throat. It burned. Then I plunged into pitch blackness.

The others:

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint, were standing around a table. Looking at a screen that displayed traffic cameras, satellite footage, stuff like that. So far they had tracked the Monks about 300 miles. The Monks didn't show any sigh of stopping anytime soon.

"What do you think there game is?" Nat asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they have some kind of base that they stay at." Steve said.

"Well, I guess they do!" Sarcasm laced Tony's voice.

"Knock it off man!" Clint snapped. He had cooled off a little, but still was agitated and tense.

Everybody looked at him. "What is the problem that is agitating you, Hawkeye one?" Thor asked.

"The problem that's agitating me?! The thing that we are working on right now! What do you think!" Clint yelled.

"Clint," Natasha said making him look at her. "Spot it. Spot beating yourself up. Spot taking it out on us."

He looked around the room, at everybody. Giving then all a death glared. "I am going to the gym. Don't any of you dare come and mess up the silence in there!" Barten Yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Clint!" Natasha called after him.

"Let him go." Steve said standing up. "He needs to cool off. Again…"

"Why is he so steamed up about this job?" Banner asked.

"I don't know. He said he would save her. Maybe cuz she is only a teen." Nat answered.

"We should get jet after them. We know where they are… or have been…" Tony said.

"The problem is we don't know _where_ they are, we know _where _they have been." Bruce said.

"Right. We have to take that into consideration. But we should still send out a jet or I could suit up and go take a look for myself." Tony said.

"Go put the iron suit on. That is a wonderful idea." Thor said.

"Before I go," Tony said, tapping some buttons on his tablet. "These are all the possible ways they could go. Do some research." Then he left.

The screen was now all lit up with blue lines. They were everywhere. Running on all possible roads that the Monks could drive on.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Steve was completely confused.

Natasha sat down and started to tap away at a quite large tablet. Things started to pop up on screens the seemed to come out of nowhere. Bruce caught on and started to tap away too. Thor and Steve just stood there.

"Nat, what are we suppose to do?" Steve asked.

She looked up at then and blinked. Neither of them had any place in technology. Thor looked so out of place, and Steve just looked confused. "Why don't you too go get a jet and start looking for them."

Steve didn't give it a second thought. He was in quite a hurry to get out of there. Thor fallowed not really caring where they put him to do stuff.

Me:

The Monk had finished patching me up and we had stopped. They drove down into this massive underground safe house. Then they hurried me off into some type of cage. It was pitch black, and it smelled like burnt toast. You could hear the low hum of electric motors. I reached my hands out only to find that the space was about as big as a twin matures. Surprisingly I could not feel any pain at all. I felt completely normal, well as normal was I was ever… you know, having an abusive mother and all that. I was tired though. I mean really tired. I tried to fight my eyes from shutting but it failed. I could not help. There must have been something in the air.

* * *

Hey!

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. same lame story, i have been really busy... same old same old. it isn't that good and i need to work harder, i also don't know how much i am going to be able to write this month because it is NaNoWriMo! if you know what that is I want to know you, cuz like nobody that i know, knows about it soooooo yeah. but anyways i'll try to write but i don't think that i am going to write in this story that much as i already said. please skick with me though because i have the plot all layed out so i WILL finish it! that's it for now! Thanks for reading! (if anybody is) oh yeah and please comment and tell me what you think because i am getting a little discouraged. I'll stop posting on here if nobody likes it.

~Tessamohorse~


	7. Chapter 7 please

Others:

It was had been 3 days since I had been captured. 3 days of The Avengers looking for me without getting any closer to finding me. Okay well that is not true; they had got an idea of the general area I was in. To be more specific, about 600 square miles. Clint had leaved off to slightly cranky and very rude, but now was out in a jet searching. Tony also had to switch to a jet, because his suit needed to get some work done on it. Jarvis was working on that. Natasha was in a jet with Cap and Thor. Bruce was back in the conference room vigorously working to make the 600 square miles smaller.

"Find anything yet?" Clint demanded over the headsets.

"Barton, you know if we had found anything we would tell you right? Because if you don't—"

Nat cut tony off, "I think what Stark is trying to say, is that, no we haven't found anything yet."

Clint didn't answer.

"Clint, it's a big area, it's going to take awhile to fine her, okay?"

"Yeah well we don't have awhile! Okay!? She could be dead by now!" he yelled.

"Just cool it man." Steve stepped in. "We'll find her soon."

"Soon isn't right now! We need to find her right now!"

"You should listen to Steve; he speaks good words of advice, Clint." Thor said.

"Yeah right." Clint.

Me:

3 day. 3 days stuck here in this tiny cell, basically no food or water. Tenancy only 2 days of stuck in a cell, because on the second day The Monks got me and started to beat me up. Nice right? I should have just stayed home. Why didn't I stay home? I groaned. I was so soar. So much pain… well really not that much pain but a lot of bruises and scrapes and pain. I needed to sleep but there was no way I could. Too much to think about. I would probably be stuck here forever. I wound probably die here. Die all alone… but I stopped that thought before it got any further. They would find me. That Clint guy would find me. Soon. He better find me soon. The communicator! "Where did it go!" I cried. My hands moved around, trying to find it.

The door opened. "Come on. Master demands your presents." A tall Monk said.

"Well, tell _master_ I won't go." I said turning my back on the monk. "If he really wants to see me he can come and get me himself."

"I would not recommend you requesting that."

"And why not?"

"You cannot ask us direct questions." The mock said shutting the door and walking away.

With the door shut I was now in complete darkness again. I sank down to the floor, crunching up in a little ball. Tears started to roll down my face again. I just wanted to be home.

The door flung open again, this time a gigantic monk stood there. He was at least 8 feet tall and thickly built. His face was completely ugly. A large scar ran across his left cheek, over his nose, and up into this right eye. He wore no eye patch though, and I could not stand to look at it. "You, my pretty, should have come when I called you." His gigantic hand grabbed my neck. He pulled me out of my cell and lifted me up. I gasped for air, clawing at him hand.

"You want me to let you go? Humm? Is that what you want?" he almost had a British accent. "Because I would be more than happy to let you go." He raised me up over his head and let go of me. I hit the ground hard. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run but, he knocked me down again. "Give me a change to introduce myself." He placed his huge foot on my chest. I struggled but could not move.

"You can call me Master. For that is what I am."

"Or I could call a fat rat, for that is what you really are." I hissed.

That was a mistake. Master lifted his foot, but instead of putting it back on the ground, he sent me flying into a wall. He didn't stop there either; he kept driving his foot into my side over and over. Definitely now my ribs were broken. By the time he finished kicking. Blood was dripping from my mouth.

"Surprising. Not even a single scream out of your mouth." He grabbed me arm jerking me up. His lips inches away from my ear, he whispered, "now have you learned a lesson? Come when I tell you to?"

"I could never learn I lesson from you."

His grip tightened on my arm and I knew I had spoken out of turn, again. Master's head came thundering down on my skull and I crumpled down to the ground.

About 3 hours later my eyes slowly opened. I was not in my cell. I was not in the hallway by my cell. I was in a very large room… well the part that I could see was large. My hands where in electric handcuffs again, but this time they were attached to a pole. The pole was in the center of the room, a single light bulb hung over the pole. Casting little light. That is why I couldn't see much.

My head was throbbing. So was the rest of my body though. Master really knew how to kick some ones butt. That butt being mine, I was no so happy to know it.

"Why can't I be home!?" I screamed into the air. Yet another mistake, screaming made my throat tickle, which made me cough, which made blood come up. Tears rolled down my face, splashing onto the floor. "I just want to be home" I whispered. _Mama never beat me up this much. _"Clint where are you? I need you right now." What was I talking about? I never even met Clint in person. I had no idea who he was. I didn't even know what he looked like, for all I know he could have tattoos and piercings all over the place.

"Oh my pretty, no one is coming to save you." Master emerged from the darkness. He started to circle me slowly.

"He said he would save me." I whispered.

"He lied. He is never coming for you. None of the Avengers are coming to save you."

"You're the one who is lying."

"Am I now, I had no idea." Master stopped his circling. Then his face was inches from mine. "They don't know where you are. And by the time by the time they find out, we will have made you into something they could never want." His breath smelled strongly of garlic and wine. "That or you might be dead."

"You're going to kill me?" My voice was laced with fear.

Master was walking back into the shadows, "Oh no, no, no, no, if anything you will kill yourself, for what we are going to do with you will be very… let's just say very painful and traumatic."

Then, it seemed, from out of nowhere he pulled a hot branding iron.

I closed my eyes; I knew what he was going to do.

Master was walking slowly bad towards me. He held his head slightly crooked with an evil grin plastered across his putrid face.

He was inches away from me now. "Please don't…"

"

Am I supposed to listen to you?" he said just before he places the hot iron on torso.


	8. Chapter 8 Watch

Others:

"Why can't you just do your job!" Natasha snapped.

"I could do my job if you weren't going all crazy on me!" Clint yelled back.

"Oh so now I'm the one that is going all crazy!"

"Yeah you kinda are!"

"Can't you two give it a break? Your giving me a headache." Tony groaned.

It was the day 5 of the search, and everybody was stressed out.

"I need to go work out." Clint said. He walked out of room.

"I need a break too." Steve said standing up. "Barton! Wait up man!"

Natasha grabbed her laptop and headed off for her room. "I'm going to go have some me time." Her voice, laced with anger.

"Finally." Thor breathed. "Some peace and quiet."

"Well… I'm goin' go up to my lab…" Tony stood up. "Wonder where Bruce took off to…"

"May I come?" Thor asked.

Tony stopped and looked at Thor, "No offence, but… I don't really want you up there… you might break som… everything"

Thor was about to open his mouth but decided not to.

Tony walked away. "Bruce!" he called.

Thor sat back down, picking his drink back up. "Well I'll just say here then all by myself… that is not true, I have Mjolnir."

He contended to sit there sipping his drink. Natasha drifted back in looking for Clint. When she found that he was not there she disappeared again.

Thor chuckled to himself, "Mortals are so—"

He was cut off by a high pitched beeping. Thor looked around. The noise was coming from a tablet set up on a table. The beeping grew steadily louder. As you know, when it comes to technology Thor is hopeless. He tapped the screen to no avail.

The beeping become louder and louder.

"Tony!" Thor yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice was just a whisper over the blaring. Thor began to tap the tablet ever harder. When this did not shut it off, Thor picked it up and slammed it into the floor. The screen cracked, but the blaring proceeded.

The noise was at now at the point that your ears would be bleeding.

Thor had no other option, or so he thought, so he brought his hammer down on top of the tablet.

The beeping stopped instantly.

Thor sat back down, thinking no more of it.

The door to the room burst open. Clint hurdled his body into the room, an arrow ready to shoot. Then he realized that there was no danger, his bow lowered. "What the heck Thor! What was that noise!?"

Tony was next to enter the room. Followed shortly by Natasha, Bruce, and Steve.

"What did you do!" Tony cried. He knelt on the floor next to the smashed tablet.

"I couldn't get it to stop…" Thor trailed off.

"What was that noise?" Steve asked rubbing his ears.

"Jarvis, what was that notice for?" Tony asked.

"I have made the perimeter to 100 square miles." Jarvis said in his smooth voice.

They all stood there for a few minutes before anybody moved. Then as thought lighting had struck, everybody started to move.

Me:

Master was just putting a watch on my battered arm, "Now, you listen closely my pretty, when this time clock's alarm goes off, you will come to the Shadow room. Understand. If you do not… well you know what happens if you don't listen."

I looked down and gave a slight nod. I was terrified of him, of any of the Monks. It was usually him, but sometimes it was a different monk, that came and brought me to what they called the Shadow room. Or what I call it in my head, the kill room. I call it that because every time I am in there, they beat the crap out of me. Literally, I could hardly move, for, most everything was broken or bruised. If I didn't listen to them or talked back to them, I would wake up in a hard mettle chair that electricity came through. They would shock me over and over, again and again and they would laugh at it. At the pain I was in. There was small part of me that could ignore the pain, and sometimes I would forget I was there, forget the pain, forget that Coulson ever came to our home.

"LISTEN!" Master thundered.

I snapped back into attention. Fear filled me. I hadn't been listening to him. What would he do?

"You should be punished." He spat.

"Please forgive me."

"Your dare speak!"

I lifted my arms over my head as his hand come down on my head.

"You are an idiot!" Master bellowed. He left the small dark room.

"That could've been a lot worse." I said to myself.

About 20 minutes later, a Monk I had never seen before come into the room. His face had a stern but friendly look on it. The door creaked behind his as he shut it. When the Monk's eyes adjusted to the darkness of my cell, he could plainly see how bad of shape I was in. He looked away as though he couldn't stand the sight of me. But then he pulled in a shaky breath. Was he crying? Or was he just not expecting me to be so smashed up? I almost felt sorry, but then before I could let myself ask if he was okay, shook the thought from my head. He was a Monk. Monks are bad. They are responsible for what had happened to my body.

The monk looked at me, his eyes slightly puffy and red. He indeed had been crying. "Please forgive my manners." He paused as if he didn't know what to say next. "I knew that Master had been… I… had been…" the Monk was not able to say the words he was thinking, "I do not like to use that word." his green eyes glanced around. "Let me put it this way, I knew master was beating you but I did not know that it was this bad…" he trailed off.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice, terrified that if a spoke he would pounced on top of me, punching or kicking… something like that.

But he did not. His eyes only became softer, kinder. "Yes, I suppose I should tell you my name. It is Arith. I am here to help you escape."


	9. Chapter 9 Mud

Others:

"What do you mean none of you saw anything irregular!" Clint practically screamed.

"There was nothing… just a lot of trees, roads, and houses…" Natasha said.

"It's been two days! Two _more_ days that Jordon had been with those people. She could be dead by now!" Clint snapped.

"They, as in the Monk people, took her for a reason. I mean why would they go through all that trouble just to kill a kid? And why didn't they kill the… the other kid… Michel? Why didn't they take him too? Or at least shoot him or the dog. Haven't you ever thought of that?" Steve said.

"Talking about that Michel kid, where is he right now?" Tony asked.

There was silence. Clint blinked. No one knew.

"Maybe he could help." Nat said.

"Well then… let's find out where he is. And the dog too. He might be able to sniff around and find her sent or something…"

Me:

It had been two days since Arith had come. Arith. He probably saved my life. He gave me food and water. The other Monks didn't really give me that much food and virtually no water. Arith cleaned me up. Tended to my array of different cuts, bruises, and burns. There was really nothing he could do with my ribs, or my smashed up ankle, or my dislocated shoulder… wait he did fix that, Master just dislocated it again. Every day at 9:00 in the morning and at 9:00 in the evening, the alarm on my watch when off. When it when off I had to find my way to the Shadow room. When I arrived there Master would lock me to the post, and then pick something off a hidden table. He would then use whatever he had picked in a way of… let me just say it…torture.

It was almost 9:00 p.m. the alarm would go off soon. I would have to go to the Shadow room. Tears slid down my face. I couldn't take this much longer. Physically or mentally.

"I only have a few minutes with you." Arith slipped into my cell. He handed me a water bottle, and a cheese sandwich.

I wolfed both down hungrily.

"I am afraid that I have not come up with any escape plan. And I fear that the other Monks are getting… well I fear that they are on to me. I might have to leave for a while."

Fear flooded my eyes. He couldn't leave. He had to get me out of here. "no…" I whispered. "you… you have to get me out…" the alarm on my watch went off.

"You better go." Arith said. It sounded as if he was getting choked up.

"Please…"

"Master will not be pleased if you are late."

"Arith…" but then he was gone.

Others:

"So…" Michel said. His eyes shooting daggers at Clint. "You are saying that my sister was taken by these Monk people? You, even though you guys have such _advanced_ technology, are _unable _to find my sister? My little sister!"

"We are doing are best—" Clint tried to say.

"Well, why aren't you out there right now!?" Michel demanded.

"We have—"

"Don't even talk!" Michel screamed. "You have to find her, and you're just sitting there talking about finding her!"

"We thought that you could help find her." Natasha said.

"Me?" Michel asked, "how am I suppose to help?"

"Well… I… I don't know… how was he going to help?" Tony.

"Is there any information that you can give us that you haven't?" Natasha asked.

Michel actually snorted. "How many times have you idiots asked me that. How many times have I said 'I told you everything'. You are pathetic."

"We also thought that the dog might be able to help."

"The dog has a name." Michel spat.

"Fine, _Mud_ might be able to smell her or something."

"Mud is a purebred. He is a Husky. He is breed to pull a sled, not smell around of missing people!" Michel's voice steadily grew louder.

"We understand that." Clint cut in, "but we have been told that he was already broken out of his cage 7 times, and has attacked 5 people, just to get out of this building! If you ask me, that dog is desperate for his owner."

"Mr. Barton, let me tell you something. Mud has never been separated from Jordon for more than one day. How many times did Martha almost kill him because he was trying to protect Jordon? Do you know that answer? No. You don't. That dog snapped when Jordon went on a school field trip for a weekend. Mud completely lost it. He almost ripped my face off. And he almost killed Martha. But you didn't know that did you? Of course you didn't!" sarcasm lased Michel's voice. "Of course that dog wants to find her."


	10. Chapter 10 Arith

Me:

It had been 9 days since I have gotten here. 14 times they have taken me to the shadow room. A full 36 hours of being beaten. That's a long time. My body won't be able to handle it much longer. I don't know how long I can handle it mentally either. I had completely forgotten about that Clint Barton guy. But there was still Arith, he would get me out of here. Even though he had said he had to leave, he would be back. He had to come back.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My alarm sounded.

"Oh please. Not again." I sobbed silently.

I stood up. My whole body seemed to creak as I moved. I could put little weight on my left foot, because of my ankle.

I moved out of my cell and made my way to the Shadow room. Every step I took shot agonizing pain up my legs, cracking my spine, and banging around my head.

It took me 10 minutes to get down to the Shadow room. Master would be beyond mad.

I entered the room. But something was off. All of the lights were on, reveling endless tables off tools that could be used for torture. I glanced around. Somebody was chained to pole in the center of the room.

"Ah. You finally made it." Master breathed.

I jumped. My whole body shook at the sight of him.

"We will be doing something different today."

"Wha…" I cut myself short. What would he do if I asked a question? What method would he use to hurt me? Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Do not be afraid to ask a question." Master said. His ruff hands reaching down to wipe the tears from my face. I flinched was he touched me.

"Please…" I whispered to afraid to do anything else.

His hand withdraw. "Now to the importuned matter. We will not be doing this as normal today. You are going to do something for me." His voice was low and cold as if he were threatening me. "You are going to help me with him." He said gesturing to the person tied to the pole.

I glanced at the person again. And then I recognized him, "Arith." I choked out.

"You know his name? Say it again louder for me."

I couldn't speak. My whole life was falling apart. There was no way I would ever get out of here.

"I said say his name! SAY IT!" Master screamed. His hand lashed out, knocking me over.

"Arith." I gasped. "Please let him go…"

"Now why would I do that?" he must have not expected an answer. "Answer me this: why was he helping you? He sighed up to help me, and he ended up helping you. Why was that?"

"I… I don't… know…"

"That's not a surprise." Master glided past me, over to Arith. "Tell me why Arith." He grabbed Arith by the collar, yanking his head up. "Come on now, don't be shy."

"I hate what you do. I am here to stop it. I am here to wipe the horrid _Monks of the Mountain _of the face of this planet." Blood dripped from Arith's mouth as he talked.

"What do you do?" I asked. Fear had struck deeper than it had ever before and that gave me courage.

Master did not answer.

"I said, what do you do?"

"You are going to kill him." Master avoided my question.

I looked at Master then and Arith.

"Don't do it. Whatever that rat does to you, you can fight it." Arith said.

"You do not speak!" Master yelled, kicking the side of Arith's head.

"Jordon. Don't do it." Arith wheezed.

Master glided over to me. "He gave you food. He gave you water. He helped you. Though fore he had to die. If you fail to do this… you know what will happen." A gun was somehow in my hand. The door behind me closed with a click.

"Jordon. If you do this, you will never be the same. Please. This is what he wants. Do you want to give that to him?" Arith pleaded.

I was looking at the gun. I didn't even know how to use it.

"Jordon…"

"If I don't kill you, he will hurt me." I said. My voice just as low and cold as the Master's.

"Jordon. He wants this. Don't do it."

"I don't know how to use a gun…" I said.

"That's good. That means you can't kill me."

"…always time to learn."

"Jordon. Just stop! I can get you out of here."

"You pull the trigger to make it firer." I said examining the gun.

"Are you even hearing me?!" Arith shouted. "Jordon please!"

"I think I know what to do." I said. Than for the first real time, I looked at Arith. "I never said thank you. You did a great thing for me and the way that I am repaying you is awful. But I can't fight any longer. I can't do this anymore. And maybe it will be better for us if you're dead. Because now I don't have any hope. I don't have anybody to keep me going. And now after I kill you, I can end the pain." I smiled a very sad smile. "Thank you Arith." I cocked the gun. He had bowed his head. "I am so sorry." I said as I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Authors Note:Hey guys! Just wanted to thank those of you who have fallowed or Favorited this story! i am sorry that this was a shorter chapter but i had to end it there! :)

What do you all think is going to happen next? tell me what you think! thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11 No More

Others:

"How much longer is this going to take?" Michel asked.

"All we need to do is find that duffle bag that she had and then we could fine her."

"And what makes you so sure, Clint?"

"She put her stuff in that bag didn't she? It will smell like her. The dog can smell the clothes and then go and sniff out her." Clint said.

"If you would take one second to think about this, you might not be so sure."

"Think about what?" Natasha asked.

"That the Monks were in a car right? So how is Mud, a husky not a blood hound, going to find her sent when they are in a car that doesn't smell like her?" Michel said.

"That's a very good point. But that is also why I had gotten Arminshathaly." Thor said.

They all looked at what stood behind Thor. It looked somewhat like a very large dog with very spiky fur.

"What kind of name is that? And what kind of dog is it?" Tony asked.

"This is not a dog. This is a Drather. Drather's come from Asgard. They can small 10,000 times better then the dog."

"Okay, now I get the name." Tony said under his breath.

Me:

"Calm down, just… just calm down. Stop it! No… no I won't. Yes you will, you have to face what you did! I can't go back there… please don't make me go back… Jordon! You have to face it!" I was talking to myself. So much was running through my head at that point. Everything. Every possible little detail. Anything that I could have done that would have saved Ariths life. That was simple, I could have just put the gun down. Put the gun down and walked away. But I couldn't have just walked away. Master would have made me do it, or a least he would have done it himself. Either way Arith would have died. Nothing I could do about it.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep. _The watch strapped to my battered arm went off. I let out a moan and started to rock back and forth. I couldn't walk. My leg would not support me. That and the fact that Master had stomped on my right foot, smashing my toes.

If I was not in the Shadow room in 10 minutes they would come looking for me. And if they came looking for me it would be bad.

I started to rock again. Nothing was worse than Master being angry and you being the nearest thing to him.

"Oh little girl! Where did you scamper off too?!" Master yelled in a sing-song voice.

I winced as the door thudded open.

"Why didn't you come." His voice still in the same tone.

I couldn't talk. My mouth was to dry. A title wave of fear was crashing down on top of me.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Well… I'm going to have it in a minute. Without it you won't be able to talk and maybe you will listen better." All of a sudden there was a knife in his hand.

"Wait… please, just wait. I couldn't walk. You broke my ankle and my toes…" I said.

"Couldn't walk…" Master looked as though he was in deep thought. "Fine, that's a good enough reason why."

I looked at him in amazement.

Others:

They had found my duffle bag and had let Arminshathaly smell my things for a long time. Then they set out on the path that the Monks had taken. It took them a while before they got to the 100 square miles.

"Arminshathaly will be able to find were there headquarters are." Thor said simply. The huge drather stuck his nose up in the air.

"Won't the smell be gone by now?" Natasha asked.

"Arminshathaly will find it." Thor said.

Me:

Master had been quite hard on me at the morning session. I was lying in my cell. I could barely move. Everything inside on me seemed to be liquid and it felt awful. More than awful, it felt horrid. There was a pounding noise going on in my head, and blood was flowing from a deep cut in my side.

"I can't take this anymore." I whispered, "no one's coming to save you Jordon. Just give up." I would be crying if I had any water left in my body.

I pushed myself up onto my knees a sharp yelp of pain flung itself from my mouth. You could hear bones grinding together as I put my weight on my feet. My whole body was scream for me to stop moving to stop breathing. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

I left my cell and let my feet shuffle pointlessly forewords. Every step I took (if you could even call then that) made me want to scream. A while down the hall I turned to the left and entered the Shadow room. No Monk where in here.

My blinked slowly. I was sad. Sadder then I had ever been before. Maybe even sadder then when my dad had died. But it wasn't a miserable sad. It was a happy sad and frankly that is the worst why to be sad.

I began to walk the rows of tables. My hands running over the tools that had caused me so much pain and suffering. I was looking for the perfect one. I one that I would end my life with.

Others:

Arminshathaly had caught my sent and was running like mad. The rest of the team was in a SUV following the drather. Thor was grinning like an idiot because he had come up with the solution to fine me. Natasha was driving and Clint kelp telling her 'don't lose the wired dog thing.' Steve was sitting quietly and Tony and Bruce where having a debate about how atoms could join with anti-atoms or something like that.

Then Arminshathaly came to a halt and started to circle in a tight circle. Natasha almost hit him with the car.

"What's it doing?" Clint asked.

"_It_ is a drather." Thor said, "he wants to tell us something." Thor then got out of the car.

"What? Is he going to talk to it?" Tony said.

"This might be something of importance." Thor called.

"What is it?" Steve asked as all of them got out.

"Tony what is that?" Clint asked.

"Some sort of elevator…" he said, stooping down and examining it closer, "oh this is…" he breathed.

5 minutes later there was a high pitched buzzing sound and a large opening appeared in the ground.

"Let's go." Clint said sliding an arrow into his bow.

"Wait how to we know she is down there?" Steve asked.

"Arminshathaly stopped here. This is where she is." Thor said.

"Alright! Let's move team!" Nat said, pulling a gun out of nowhere.

The avengers stepped down onto the platform and it started to move.

Me:

I was still walking the tables. There was nothing here that would kill me quickly. I moved to the next table. My knee caved as I took a step. I tried to stand but my muscles refused to work. I let out a silent sob.

A blaring of an alarm sounded. Monks were shouting and running all over the place. There was gun fire and unfamiliar voices shouting. I moved my attention back to the table. There was a knife on this one.

"Where is the girl!" someone from the hallway shouted.

My hand closed around the knife.

"You won't want the girl now. Not after what I've done to her." Master said.

A gun fired and there was a thud was a body hit the ground.

"Gas masked on!"

I had heard that voice before.

Some kind of fog was filling the room.

My vision went fussy and a high pitched buzzing filled my ears. The knife dropped from my hand as I fell sideways.


	12. Chapter 12 Safe

I was struggling to free my entangled body from seaweed that was holding me just under the surface of the black water. I could just make out people standing over me. Why weren't they helping? I tried to scream but started chocking. What was going on? Where was I?

As my body became tired I stopped struggling. My body drifted farther down into the muddy black water.

Michel was sitting next to my sleeping body. The truth was that I was in a coma. I didn't have enough of… well… anything, in my body so I just shut down. The drugs the doctors were giving me also made it impossible to wake up until I was strong enough.

Clint was sitting on the other side of my bed along with Natasha. Thor had returned Asgard. Tony was sitting out in the hall and Bruce said he wouldn't come in because it was stressful looking at me or something like that.

I was a horrific sigh thought. So I don't blame him. My face was swollen to the point that one could barley distinguish it as I face. My hair was a disgusting matted mess full of dried blood. And thankfully the rest of my body was covered by a blanket.

"When will she wake up?" Clint was asking.

"By the looks of it, possibly in 5-8 days." A nurse said.

"She'll be up before then." Michel said, attempting to brush some of the matted hair out of my face, but instead entangling his hand. "What the heck." He breathed, yanking on his hand.

"What do you mean 'she'll be up before then'?" Natasha asked.

"This isn't the first time she has been in a coma before. This is her 6 time maybe. She was always up 3 days before the doctors said she would be." Michel said.

"What?" Clint said, "What happened the other times?"

"Martha." Michel said a cold anger in his voice.

"Your mother put Jordon is a coma?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. She did."

"Well, I am going to the gym. Michel we can start your training." Natasha said.

"Training?" Michel asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. Your sister will be fine. Clint can stay here." Nat.

"Alright. Just tell me if anything changes." Michel said as he walked out of the room.

"Yep." Clint said. His eyes slowly started to close. Within an hour he was sound asleep.

3 hours after that he was still asleep and Michel was still training with Natasha. Tony had left too. But I was starting to wake.

My body was ready to get up.

The seaweed was slowly untangling itself from my body and I was slowly differing upwards. My eyes were becoming clearer. Then I was completely awake. My head was whipping around. None of this looked familiar. There was a man sitting in a chair next to me. His head was resting on his chest. He didn't look like a Monk though. I sucked in a shaky breath as I noticed an IV in my arm. Panic stricken I pulled it out. As I tried to stand I saw how many cords were actually attached to me. I began to panic. In a desperate attempt to pull all of the cords out, I got hopelessly tangled in them. As I crashed to the floor, the man that had been sleeping jerked awake. He immediately dashed to my side, calling for a doctor.

"Jordon! Stop it! Your safe." his voice sounded so familiar.

I stopped trashing around and looked into his grey eyes. I was too full of fear to ask who he was. Master would most likely beat me if I said a single thing.

"Good." His voice… I had heard it before… "Let's get you back in bed." his arms lifted me without falter. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

I couldn't stop looking at him. I knew. I knew him from somewhere. But where? Everything in my brain was so foggy. Even if I knew him, could I trust him and even if he was here to help me, would Master make me kill him too?

The man came back in with another man in a white lab coat.

Fear filled me again. "Who are you?" I winced as the words fell out of my mouth. "I didn't mean to say… please don't hurt me…" my breathing intensified.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." the doctor said. "Now how are you feeling?"

I retracted as the doctor pulled a stethoscope out and placed it my chest.

"Please calm down." He said.

At that I looked at him in terror. Master would tell me that in the middle of the sessions. (That's what he called them). My breathing came in sharp gasps now.

"Jordon calm down!" the doctor said.

"Please… just just… leave me alone…just…" I would be punished greatly for that. Tears started to fall freely.

"Jordon, we will not hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again." The familiar man said, "Should I get Michel here?"

"Who's Michel?" I tried to stop the words from coming but it was too late. I let out a moan. "I didn't mean to… don't…"

"You don't remember who Michel is?" The familiar man said. He was giving me a very concerned look.

I began to panic again. "Let me go please just let me go… I just want to go…" I flinched as the words fell from my mouth. I pulled my knees to my chest and started whimpering.

"Jordon. You are safe." The man said.

I did not hear him. My brain was too preoccupied with my thoughts.

"Jordon?" he moved forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I screamed as I felt his touch and shoved violently away from him. With this action I had propelled myself right off of the bed. I hit the cold floor with a thunk and scrambled to my feet. "Please…" I whispered. "Just don't fallow." I whirled around dashed for the door. I got into the hallway before someone grabbed me and something was being injected into my arm. My muscles instantly relaxed and my body slipped to the floor.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry i didn't post sooner. i thought i had posted this one so when i saw that i hadn't i felt bad. so here it is! what do you think? please share cuz i would love to know!


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Leave

Michel was sitting in a chair next to my slumbering form. After the incident last morning, the staff had strapped me down.

"It's not right." Michel was saying.

"Listen, Michel, she's not the same person." Clint was trying to say.

"Maybe so, but it's still not right to tie people like animals!"

"She doesn't even remember you!"

"I don't care!" Michel shouted. "She's safe. She's here with me and I remember her. I remember the best of her." He gently brushed some hair off my face.

"You care a lot for her, don't you?" Natasha said.

"Oh noooo not at alllll." Michel drew the words out.

"Somebody's touchy." Nat said.

"I just want my sister back. That's all." Michel said.

"Newsflash for you kid, Jordon ain't never goin' be that same kid again." Clint said, standing up.

"Where are you going? And what do you mean by that?"

Clint sighed. "Michel, you may have already guessed this, but we believe that Jordon was being torture. We found he in a room with… tools… for such practices, and by the looks of her wounds…"

Michel stood so abruptly that his chair fell over, "That is enough! You understand me! Enough!" He tensely picked his chair up and sat down. "I have experienced what people can do to you. I can tell when somebody had been tortured or abused." Michel let out a shaky breath, "I could probably tell you what they did to her, what kind of things they used." His eyes were filling with tears.

The room was filled with an awkward silence for a long time after that. They sat completely still, barely breathing.

"I also know what people can do." Clint said simply, giving no more explanation. He left swiftly.

Natasha jumped up soon after he left. "Tell me if there's any change."

My condition did not change for three days. But on the 4th day, my body drifted out of the inky water.

My eyes were darting around the room. There was nobody in the room. I was safe. Or for now at least. I let out a breath I had been holding sense the Monks took me. I was safe for the time being. I let my muscles relax for the first time in a long time. There was no pain. My body felt… normal…well not quite normal. It was sort of like a fuzzy, forgetful feeling. But I welcomed it. Anything was better than pain. I had noticed that I IVs that where attached to me, where indeed to help me. They were not some kind of drug that would kill me slowly and painfully. I recognized some of the names from past hospital visits, that's why I did not freak out.

A women, wearing a white lab coat walked into the room. Fallowed by the man I thought I knew. Another young man came in too.

I immediately tensed up. my eyes darted from one to the next.

"Jordon?" The young guy said.

"What?" I asked. I trusted this guy. Why did I trust him?

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I looked at him for a long time. "I… I…I…" I was too freighted to talk with the other two people in the room.

"It's okay. Jordon. Your safe." The young man moved forwards, placing his hands over mine.

I flinched and immediately withdrew my hands.

"Jordon, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. Understand?"

I nodded slowly, still not quite trusting him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked again. "You can talk freely, we will not hurt you."

"I… I remember you… I just…" I sucked in a shaky breath, "I just don't know who you are…"

"I am your brother. My name is Michel."

I looked into his eyes. How could I forget about him? He was my brother. How could I forget? "How did I… How could I forget?" I stammered, trying to remember more.

"You want to know more, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Do not be afraid to ask any questions. Your wish is my command." He smiled

I looked over at the other two people in the room then back at Michel, "Who are they?" I whispered almost silently.

"He," Michel pointed at the guy. "That is Clint Barton. Do you remember him? It's okay if you don't, because you only talked to him once and that was over a communicator. And this is…" Michel trailed off, as a look of recognition crossed my face. "Jordon are you okay?"

I didn't hear him. How could I forget? That was Clint. That was the guy that said he would save me before the Monks took me. I looked over at him, my eyes filling with tears. Everything was back. Everything about mama and how Coulson took us away. How Coulson had got shot and how the Monks took me. My eyes darted back to Michel, as the possibility that the Monks could have taken him too. "Did they… take you too?" I asked horrified of the answer.

"No." Michel looked down, "no they left me."

"Is Coulson okay?"

"He's doing good. He's already back on his feet."

"Good." I said. "Everybody's good. Everybody's safe." I said slowly.

The room was quite for a minute.

"Mud." I breathed. "Where's Mud?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Michel laughed. "Me and Clint will go get him." He started to leave.

I filled with terror. He couldn't leave me with this women… I didn't know her.

But before I could say anything Michel turned around and sat on the edge of my bed. It was like he could sense my fear. "Jordon, you listen to me. We saved you. We took you away from the Monks. They are all dead. None of them can hurt you ever again. And I can personally promise you that no one in the building will hurt you. Jordon, Would I leave you with someone I didn't trust?"

"No…" I whispered.

Michel and Clint left the room. Out in the hall way Clint asked, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm her down like that. When she woke up the first time, she was… she was like a wild animal that had been injured."

Michel rubbed his hands together "Um… at home… she would… forget who I was… she would…" Michel was struggling to find the right words, "I guess you could say she would go mad, at those times. Um… that happens quite a bit, so as you would imagine I have… quite the experience calming her down." His words seemed to overlap.

Clint looked at Michel so a long time. "I'm sorry I didn't know that." He looked down at his feet. "Let's go get that dog."


	14. Chapter 14 Don't trust them

Mud lay next to me torso. My arm holding tight to his fur. Last night when Michel and Clint brought him in, he was going insane. His lip had been curled up and foam was flying. I had never heard him make a sound like he had before, not even when mama was on a rampage. There was no fur left on his neck, and the remaining skin was rubbed raw. He must have been tied up. You could also see every bone on his body and I am not lying. You could count his every rib and vertebrae. He was in worse shape than I was. When he had first come at first I didn't recognize him. When he saw me he went all stiff and almost fell over. But then his tail was up and wagging like it had never before and he was in my arms. I was crying. partly because I was so happy to see Mud, but the other part was because of how bad shape he was in. For the longest time, I just holding him and crying. Then I had fallen asleep.

"Who was looking after him?" I asked suddenly.

"Um…" Michel bit the inside of his cheek, "I think is a bunch of different people… but for the past few days I have been taking care of him."

"Why does he look so awful?" my voice cracked.

"He wouldn't eat." Michel sighed, "and for his neck, they had to chain him up because he was attacking people."

"So you do something like that to someone who was just defending themselves?" instantly, my mind backflashed to the Monks and how I would say or do something and they would hurt me for it.

I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself down but no air would enter my lungs. And that's when I started to panic. In my mind, I was back in the Monk's compound and Master was strangling me. My trashing body caused Mud to start barking. Michel was at my side within seconds and soon Doctors and nurses darted in. The staff tried to hold me down as Michel tried to talk me down. But really the doctors being there only made matters worse, because I thought I was back with the Monks, I thought the people holding me down were Monks trying to hurt me. Then I started to scream. Because I thought that they were hurting my brain was telling the rest of my body that I should be in pain, which caused me to scream. Also I wanted to repel the Monks by any means whatsoever, if that meant screaming I would scream. "Please!" I cried.

"Jordon!" Michel yelled, "Calm down! You are safe!"

It was Mud who brought me out of it. He started to lick my face, like he had done so many times before.

My muscles relaxed and the doctors let go of me. I looked up at Michel, horror filled. "I thought…"

"It's okay." He whispered. "Totally understandable." He pulled me into a hug.

I didn't try to stop the tears that slipped from my eyes.

"Jordon needs to rest." A nurse said before leaving the room.

Michel nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Don't leave." I said.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, how's that?"

"Where do you have to go?"

"Clint and Natasha wanted to show me something."

"Okay." I breathed, sinking down into my pillow. Mud decided that he should sleep, curled up around my head, so he pulled himself up onto my pillow. He settled himself, happily rapping his tail under my chin. I placed my hand on his head. My eyes fluttered shut as I started drifting off to sleep.

Michel sat for a while, watching my chest rise and fall. After about 10 minute my breathing became deep and small snores fluttered around the room. Michel stood up quietly and left. Once out in the hall he pulled out his phone and called Clint.

The phone rang three times before Clint picked up. "Hey what's up?" he sounded slightly out of breath.

"You said you wanted to show me something? Jordon just fell asleep so I thought now would be a good time."

"Oh yeah, sure man. Um… do you wanna grabbed Steve too?"

"Where should we go?"

"Oh yeah, the gym." Clint hung up abruptly.

Michel sighed and punched in Steve's number. "Come on Steve pick up." he said under his breath.

5 rings later Steve's voice said "Hello this is the Captain speaking."

"Hey, Cap. Clint wants us at the gym."

"For what?"

"He and Nat wanted to show us something."

"Okay. I'll meat you there. Bye little guy." There was a loud clattering sound and then static.

"Did you just drop your phone? Hello? Did you really just call me 'little guy'? Really? Steve? Helloooo? Oh whatever." Michel slipped the phone into his pocket.

Soon he reached the gym. Steve was waiting outside the entrance. "Did you really just call me 'little boy'?"Michel asked instantly.

"Well you are."

"I. Am not. Little."

"Yes, you are."

"Unbelievable!" Michel said, throwing his hands up. "I'm almost 18!"

"Okay fine. So you're not little but, you're still a kid," Steve's face suddenly became serious, "you're only 17, and your sister… your sister is only 15 and she had to go through all that? She's going to have problems for the rest of her life. We should have never brought you here."

Michel looked at him for a long time. "She's tougher then you think. And about the Monks taking her, my guess would be that they would have got her either way. It's a good thing you got her first, because she would be dead by now if she was still back there. And Cap, about her having problems, she has had them ever since our dad died. That was when she was 10. She was starting to get over them, this is just a little set back."

"What do you mean, she's had problem ever since you father passed away?"

"Um… well, like forgetting who I was or why she was with me. Or… just sitting for hours, just looking at a blank wall. She would have panic attacks. She would pass out… um… she would forget who Martha was or why she had made her bleed. But the worst was when she would lose it completely, screaming at Mud, trying to kill Martha, and beating me."

Steve looked at the floor for a long time. "That has to be tough."

"Let's go." Michel said pushing the doors open. The two entered the gym.

"What took you so long!?" Clint said as soon as he saw them. He set down a rather large coffee cup.

"What do you want to show us, Clint?" Steve sighed.

"Inpatient lot, you are." Clint snapped, walking over to a large contraption.

It was made out of what seemed to be a very light weight, shinny mettle. It was a circle shape with arms like things sticking out all over the place.

"What in the heck is that?" Michel asked.

"This was a little thing that Stark and I have been working on." Clint chuckled, "well, I came up with the design and Stark figured out how to make it. Anyways, it is something I wanted to train you and Jordon with." Clint paused to suck in a breath, "it does many things, but one of my favorites is this… Hit it Nat!"

With a whirring sound the contraption came to life. The arm like things began to move and it began to roll around. Out of nowhere, Clint pulled his bow and quiver. He pulled an arrow back and sent it flying. It sunk into one of the twisting arms with a thwack.

"Target practice!" Clint laughed gleefully as he sent 3 more arrows into arms. "Catch!" he bellowed, throwing 2 guns in the direction of Michel and Steve. "If you hit a part of the Practicer, your gun will vibrate. If you miss, your gun will send a small electric shock throughout your body." A crocket smile spread across his face.

Michel dropped his gun instantly. "It's goin' shock me?"

Clint nodded excitedly.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink, Barton." Steve said, putting an arm around Clint's shoulder.

"I am not drunk!" Clint snapped, pouching Steve playfully.

"He's not drunk." Natasha said, jumping down from some unseen perch. "He's just been awake for 72 hours."

"That's can't be healthy."Michel said slowly.

"No guys, I feel GREAT!" Clint started laughing like a mad man.

"Are you sure he hasn't been drinking?" Steve said, glancing back at Clint, who had grabbed one of the guns and was now shooting at the Practicer.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys don't know about his sleeping thing." Nat sighed. "um… well, as you know, last year when Loki was down here, he took some people over… I guess that's what you could call it. But anyways, every month or so, for a couple of days Clint can't sleep. We think it had something to do with Loki taking him over, but we are not sure yet."

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update... yeah, so anyways, I'm not quite sure what i'm going to do next so it might take me a while to update. Sorry, But please hang in there! :)


	15. Chapter 15 where

Michel wasn't there. Mud was. But Michel was not. I pulled in a shaky breath. "Keep it calm Jordon. Keep it calm." I pulled in another shaky breath. "Just go Michel and you'll be fine." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. The problem was I still had all kinds of IVs pumping fluids into my body. If I were to pull any of them out the nurses would notice and I was unhooked. I couldn't take the whole thing with me. "Michel." I hissed, "Why didn't you just stay!"

Mud's tail gently waged as he jumped to the floor. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. "Think Jordon, think." Mud walked to the door and whined. "I can't let you out. I'm going to have to call someone… I don't even know how to do that…I don't even think I could handle see someone I don't know." I groaned as I pulled my legs back into my bed. "Wait a second. I could trick the machine into think that I was hooked up, by… um… by… I don't even know what to call that… copying? No that's not right." I hissed at myself. I swung my legs back out of the bed and put my feet on the floor. The floor was cold and smooth to the touch. My feet retracted as the hallway from the compound began to form around me. My breathing had increased, tears started filling my eyes. "Jordon." I said sternly to myself, "You're not there!" it didn't help. "He's not going to hurt you. You're fine." I quietly whimpered. Mud let out a small whine, pushing his head into my hands.

I looked down at him and I was back in the bed with the IVs. "Mud." I smiled. "Good boy." I lowered my feet yet again. This time I was prepared from the cold, smoothness. I exhaled slowly as Master's ugly, scared face flashed in front of my eyes. "Go away!" I hissed angrily. I pushed my attention to the monitor that bags of fluid were hanging off of and started tapping buttons hoping to find the reboot switch. Once I pushed it, I would have 30 seconds to unhook myself but it only took me 10. Now I was free. I could find Michel.

I slowly put my weight on my feet. In a panic I looked down at my them. My left ankle was shattered, how was I supposed to walk? When my eyes realized that there was a brace around my foot and lower calf, I relaxed. Mud waged his tail happily when I put my full weight on my feet. I stepped forwards.

Mud stayed by my side as we slowly walked down hall. We saw no one. "Mud." I whispered. "Do you remember where Michel said he was going?"

Mud only wined in response.

"Of course you don't."

We rounded a corner. Two people were standing at the end of the hall.

I instantly backed up. I had no clue what they would do to me if I was found out of bed.

"Man, I don't know." It was Bruce. "I don't think I could handle it."

"She's just a kid." Stark said, "Come on man you'll be fine."

"Yeah she's just a kid and that makes everything worse. Every time I look at her I start to lose it."

"Fine, you can go back to the lab. I just thought it would be nice if she could get to know us better."

Bruce turned and headed back down the hallway. Stark started walking my way. I panicked. There wasn't enough time to get back to my room. I looked around widely. There was no room to hide and even if there was Tony would find I was not in my bed as soon as he entered my room. Tony turned the corner sooner then I was expecting and in a panic I tried to run.

Of course I tripped on my own feet and slammed violently into the floor.

"Whoa!" Tony jumped to my side. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

I sat up slowly. I could feel hot blood dripping from my nose. "Get away! I'm fine!" I hissed, scrambling to my feet. I backed away from him.

"You're bleeding, Let me help you." Tony offered.

A weird hissing sound came from the back of my throat. "I'm fine."

"All right, but let's get you back to your room."

"Ich werde nicht gehen!" I said firmly.

"I don't speak Latin." Tony said.

"You apparently don't speak German either." I spat.

"You speak German?" he asked, "what did you say?"

"I said I will not go and I only know some."

"Ah." Tony said. "But really, I got to get you back into your bed."

He moved forwards and I moved back. "Please just stay there." My voice quavered.

"It's all right." Tony said, taking another step.

My breath started coming in sharp gasps. "Please," I whispered. "Just stay back…"

"I'm not goin' hurt you." Tony repeated. He was only about a foot away now.

"Get back." I whispered. He was no longer Tony. He was just some person that was going to hurt me. "Please." Tears brimmed my eyes. "Please don't hurt me." My legs would no longer support my body weight and I collapsed forwards.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." He said as he lowered me to the ground.

"Please…" I said trying to push away from him. "leave me alone… please…"

"Nurse!" Tony yelled. He stood up and walked down the hall a little ways. "Nurse!" he called again.

I was struggling to stand up. My limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

One of the nurses that had been attending to me came hurrying up. She gasped as she saw my squirming form.

"What is she doing out here?" the nurse demanded.

"I don't know." Tony said, "I was coming to sit with her and she was just in the hall."

"I need assistance!" the woman called down the hall.

I was now on my knees, breathing heavily. I looked around. "Where's Mud?" I whispered. "Mud?" I called louder. "Mud!"

there was no sign of him anywhere. I stood in a panic. My feet started to move. "Mud!" I called even louder.

"Honey!" the nurse pulled me back. "You need to get back into bed."

"What did you do with Mud?" I hissed. "What did you do with him!" I screamed.

"Jordon, if you do not calm down I'm going to have to sedate you." she said.

"Where is my dog?" I growled, pulling my arm out of her hand.

"Jordon?" Tony said. "Do you want to see Michel?"

I looked up at him. "Does Michel have Mud?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes Michel has Mud." Tony said calmly. "I just talked to him, he said he wanted you to get back to bed." He lied.

I looked at tony for a long time. "I can tell when people are lying."

"I'm not lying." Tony said all too quickly.

"I just want my dog and my brother. Then I will go back."

"If you go back to your room, I promise we will get them there as soon as possible." The nurse offered.

"No!" I cried. "I'm not going back until you get them here!"

"Jordon, you need to go back right now."

"Hey, just wait up a second." Tony intervened. "You are upsetting her. I can get her brother here and then we can find the dog. It's that simple."

"Fine. just get them here quick. That girl needs those drugs she was hooked up to."

Tony pulled him phone out and called Michel.

"What's up?" Michel's voice said.

"Listen we needed you to come up to Jordon's room, she is out in the hallway and is refusing to go back until you get here." Tony said so quickly it was hard to understand him.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Michel hung up and asked Steve, "Can you and Natasha handle getting Clint to bed? They need me up at the medical wing."

"Is Jordon alright?" Steve asked instantly.

"Yeah, she just got out of her room somehow and won't go back. Crazy kid."

"Okay, I'll be up after we handle Clint."

Michel nodded as he left. He hurried through the halls and soon arrived in the Medical Wing. Mud had also come back by the time he got there.

"Jordon what are you doing?" Michel asked as soon as he saw me.

"I…I woke up and…and you w…weren't there so I needed to find you and I… I am here trying to find you…"

"Okay calm down. It's okay." Michel said. "do you want to go back to your room now?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Is it okay if I carry you back?"

"Yeah."

A/N:

Hey guys! Well this month is camp NaNoWriMo! I have chosen this story for what i have to write, so i should be writing a lot! my goal it 30,000 and i am like 17,216 so Yeah! if anyone else is doing camp that's awesome and we should talk! Hope you guys like what is happening. if you don't give me some suggestions about what i should do differently and i'll take them into consideration. i have a lot planed for this story and i am bouncing off the walls because i want you guys to read it so bad! heheehe! well that's enough of me talking!

as always,

Tessamohorse


	16. Chapter 16 Hehe I'm out

I had been in my bed for the last week and a half. I could do nothing but sit, sleep, eat, and watch TV. I felt completely normal after the first 3 days after I had got out. They keep saying I am going to get out of bed in a little while but I can't wait.

"Clint!" I hissed.

Clint was just walking past my open door. He stuck his head inside, "What's up?"

"Get me out of here!" I hissed.

Clint laughed. "Jordon you know I can't do that. You will just have to wait until the doc gives the order."

"N…no. Yo-you don't understand." My eye twitched impatiently. "I need out. Now."

I must have had some crazy expression on my face because Clint asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No!" I laughed, "I, I, I… I need out of this bed… I need out… I can't handle this anymore…"

"Listen, I'll see what I can do." Clint smiled, ducking out of the room.

I let out a sigh, throwing my hands up. "I need out." I hissed to myself, grabbing my tablet off of the table standing next to my bed. I was designing a complicating escape plan. Well really it was not that completing but still it sounds cooler when you say it the other way.

I sat there for a long while tapping away at my tablet when all of a sudden it started beeping and then it switched from my plans to some kind of grey manual screen. I looked down at it for at least 2 minute until I reached for my phone. Tony could help.

Over the past week I had gotten to know the Avengers better, Bruce had even stopped by a couple of times. I wouldn't go as far as to say I trusted any of them yet but they were all really nice and seemed to care a great deal about me. There was something about Clint though. He was here all the time, always getting little gifts for me, that's where I got my tablet and phone. He was also always taking care of Mud. I could tell Clint felt guilty about what had happened with the Monks for he had apologized more than once. It wasn't his fault, everybody but him seemed to know that, so every time he said he was sorry I told him it wasn't his fault.

I still couldn't talk about the Monks without freaking out. I still had nightmares about what they did. Sometimes I flashed over there and I injured more than a few people because of it. Who wouldn't? After something like that who wouldn't wake up screaming? Who wouldn't cry their eyes out every day and whisper to themselves because they thought that everybody was going to hurt them?

I shook my head and punched in Tony's number.

It rang twice before he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Stark. I need your help with my tablet."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's why I need you to help."

"Jordon, I just got on my jet. I'm heading to Stark tower."

I was silent for a minute, "Oh… okay…" I was disappointed.

Tony was silent for a while also. Then he sighed, "I can come back. I am only half way there. It's fine."

"You don't have to come back, I'm not worth it. I can ask Steve for help."

Tony laughed, "Don't you dare ask Steve! He will just wreck the whole thing!" then his voice became series, "And Jordon, don't you even forget, you are worth the world."

"Thanks Stark." I smiled, "see you in a little while."

"Bye." Tony hung up.

I relaxed into my pillow and let Mud crawl onto my chest. Michel had left with Natasha about 2 days ago. They were going to Stark Tower for something or another I don't remember what for, but I am heading over there after the Doctor lets me go. Clint and Steve are waiting for me to head over. They will be like my escort kind of thing.

I guess I fell asleep because it was late when I jolted upwards, causing Mud to jump off my bed. I was breathing quite heavily and I could tell tears were streaming down my face. "Jordon." I whispered to myself glancing around the room. "It was just a dream… you're fine." I sucked in a deep breath and looked around again. I screamed as I saw somebody in a chair. Who would be here at this hour of the night?

Tony jumped up, whirling around in circles, "What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" He shouted as he pulled on one of the Iron Man hands.

"Nothing!" I cried as he ran to the door.

"No one is attacking you? No Monks?"

I shut my eyes and pulled in a shaky breath. "No Monks." My voice cracked. "Unless you count the ones in my head." I was full out sobbing then.

Tony moved forwards, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Hey, Jordon, it's all right. You're fine. You're safe. It's okay."

"But it's not okay." I whispered, rapping my arms around Tony. "He's always in my head. He's always there."

"That's not surprising." Tony said pulling him own arms around me. "Sometimes I get anxiety attacks because of what happened at the Battle of New York."

"You do?" I looked into him eyes.

Tony jumped away from me, standing up strait, "Now," he sucked in a huge breath. "What's wrong with your tablet?"

"I told you before, I don't know."

"Well, let's take a look shall we?" he grabbed my tablet and pushed the power button. "Oh, this is an easy one." He said sitting back down next to me. "All that's wrong with it is that you somehow got into the Molecular Concoctive Unit." He smiled broadly as he pushed some buttons and soon the tablet was back to normal.

"What's that Mole-face Convent Unit?" I asked.

Tony looked at me, open mouthed. "Mole-face? Convent? Do you mean the Molecular Concoctive Unit? Because that is like the main menu, but I have idea what the Mole-face Convent unit is."

I literally didn't know what to say. "Okay… but is it fixed now?"

"Yes, it should be fine."

"Thanks a ton." I smiled.

Tony didn't reply, he only smiled back.

"I have another favor to ask."

"Anything you want." Tony winked.

"Get me out of here." I hissed.

"I'm not going to help you do something that you can do perfectly fine on your own. Now that I fixed your tablet am I free to go?"

"I guess." I sighed.

Tony turned and left to room. Mud ran after him.

Tony had basically said: You can get out on your own and I don't care if you do.

I glanced around the room. They had put security cameras in my room when I had got out last time. "I'll be gone before they notice…" I whispered to myself. I did exactly what I did last time, and then I unhooked myself. I stood very slowly, my breath shaky. I was fighting to push the Monks out of my head. I took a step and my knee gave out. More shaky breaths. More whispering to myself. "Jordon you are fine. Jordon you are fine, they are not here."

As I slowly stood up, Mud came back into my room. He yipped happily as he saw that I was out of bed. I grabbed my tablet and phone as I left.

No one was in sight which was a good thing because if anyone saw me I would be in a great deal of trouble. I scampered down the hall, clinging to the walls. Mud padded after me, panting happily. I soon turned a corner then another. I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I realized I had no clue where I was going. I wanted to get onto Tony's jet but where was Tony's jet? I pulled my tablet out; I was going to look up plans for the building, but then I realized I had no idea where_ this building _was.

I sank down to the floor. "What now?" I asked Mud, who sat down next to me. Of course there was no reply. I put my face in my hands, trying to think.

"Wait a second!" I jumped to my feet. "We all have trackers in our phones! Steve said something about how he didn't understand how it worked because they were all linked together or something like that. I turned my phone on and started to smile. There was an app called Tracer Placer. I tapped on the app and it opened instantly. There were five names listed: Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Banner.

I clicked on Tony's name. A little map with a two little blue dot on it popped up. One of the dots was labeled Me but the other was labeled Tony Stark. By the looks of it, Tony was in the parking lot. I used the little map to get to the parking lot which was that hard because there was a door leading outside in the hallways I was in. The parking lot Tony was in was on the opposite side of the building. I felt slightly weird being in a hospital gown outside. I slowly walked over the damp grass and soon reached the parking lot. It wasn't actually a parking lot, it was a jet runway.

"That makes sense." I said to Mud but he was already running for a jet that was parked on the runway. I slowly walked after him. This was quite tiring. My legs hurt and my ankle was on fire. I was starting to limp. My shoulder hurt like heck and my torso felt burnt, which it most likely was.

By the time I got to the jet Mud was all ready inside. I walked up the back loading dock thing just in time. As soon as I was inside I started looking for somewhere I could hold up until we got the Stark Tower. I walked out of the cargo hold and into a living room like area. No one was in sight. I moved across the room it a small cupboard. I opened it to find nothing inside and climbed in. It was just big enough for me to sit comfortably.

"Mud!" I hissed before I realized that he would not fit in here with me. He came padding up, wagging his tail happily. I began to panic as Tony's voice started to drift closer.

"Mud, go over there!" I hissed, pointing to the door to the cargo hold. Mud only tilted his head. "Mud!" I hissed urgently. "Go! Please Mud! Go!" he turned and ran into the other room just in time. I quickly shut my cupboard door as Tony walked into the room.

Tony sat down and picked up some kind of glass tablet.

"We will be taking off shortly." A smooth voice said.

"Thanks, Javis." Tony said carelessly.

I exhaled slowly. As long as Mud stayed in the cargo hold Tony would have no idea we were here. Not that that mattered or anything. Tony had basically said he didn't care if I got out, so I was fine if he caught me.

I knew it was cruel to leave Clint and Steve there, because they were waiting especially for me. I would text Clint in a while, telling him where I was. The Doctors were probably just finding out I was gone and soon they would tell Clint and Steve. Clint would most likely start panicking, and Steve would try to get in touch with the rest of the team. They would search the whole building and when they found I was not there, they would… I don't know what they would do after that.

My phone started ringing and I jumped, I hung up the call before it could make anymore sound. I also turned my volume down, listening intently. Tony's tapping finger's stopped and he seemed to sit listening.

"Jarvis, what was that noise." He asked, standing up.

"I am checking that now, sir." Jarvis said.

Tony stayed standing until Jarvis replied.

"The scanning of the ship is complete, sir. Nothing had come up."

"Meaning?"

"The noise you heard did not come from one of our devises." Jarvis answered.

"Do a heat scan." Tony commanded.

I flinched when I heard that. He was going to find me.

Jarvis was silent for a minute while he ran the scan. "There seems to be a two other heat sources other than you, sir."

Tony had already slipped one of the Iron Man hands on. "Where?"

"One is in the cargo hold and the other is in the cupboard by the door, sir." Jarvis answered swiftly.

Just as Tony was about to walk into the Cargo hold his phone rang. He snatched it up and answered, "Clint, I don't have time. I might have a problem here." Tony barked, hanging up and dropping it. It instantly started ringing again.

Tony growled in frustration and grabbed the phone again. "What? What is so important that you have to tell me!" he screeched.

"Jordon's gone." Clint's voice sounded empty, hallow.

A/N: Hey guys! so i know this chapter is a little longer then i usually have them but i was writing and i finished my chapter and had about 3000 words so i cut it down a little. in the next chapter i am going to leave an author's note to show you what everybody looks like, well really it would only be Jordon, Michel, and Mud but all the same i am going to show you.

~Tessamohorse~


	17. Chapter 17 Tony

Tony froze. "I didn't think she would actually leave." He breathed.

"Did you tell her something?" Clint asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I told her that she could get out on her own… Guess she took it the wrong way."

"Is she with you?" Clint demanded.

"No… I don't know. I heard something… it might be her." Tony said.

I cringed.

"Let me check." He said, walking swiftly into the cargo hold. "I got the dog." he said, "She must be here." He walked over to my hiding place and opened the door. "Yeah, I got her man." He said.

"Is she alright?" Clint said, "Let me talk to her!"

Tony handed me his phone, smiling ever so slightly. "Hi Clint." I said sheepishly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" He screamed into my ear.

I winced, pulling the phone away from my ear. "I'm not deaf." I spat. "And you didn't listen. I said I needed out and you ignored me. So I took matters into my own hands."

"THE DOCTORS HAVEN'T CLEARED YOU YET! YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE RIGHT AWAY!"

Again I winced, "Stop yelling. I can understand you perfectly fine without you screaming your head off.

The line was silent for a long time. Then Clint sighed. "Aright, Punk. I shouldn't have yelled. Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"But Jordon, you still need to get back here. Let me talk to Stark again."

I pulled myself out of the cupboard and held the phone out to Tony. "He wants to talk to you."

Tony took the phone and sighed. "Before you even ask, I am not going to bring her back."

"Tony, she was not cleared yet she might die if," someone on his side of the line cut him off. Clint was silent for a while before he said, "so apparently they were going to let her go in the morning… you guys are fine. Steve and I shall meet you at the Tower." He hung up abruptly.

"You're not going back." Tony smiled.

"Yeah. I heard." I smiled too. As we sat there I realized that was one of the few times I had actually smiled for happiness since I got back. Then the realization that the times I had smiled because of happiness were when I was with Tony, Clint or Mud. Michel didn't really make me smile. I love him to death, but he didn't joke around with me, he calmed down. Michel was all to series and I don't think he could joke around. He had so much responsibility thrust on in at such a young age… The rest of the team joked around with me, tried to make everything positive. Michel wasn't like that though.

"Do you like cheesecake?" Tony asked.

I blinked. I had not expected this question, "Um…I…um…sure. Yeah."

He looked down at me before standing up. "Then we shall have some cheesecake. Also we should also get you some real clothes on. You can go into that room over there, I should have some other clothes lying around. They won't fit you but they're better then that."

I stood up as he walked over to a mini bar. "Okay." I walked into the room he had pointed out to find a bed that was quite messy with clothes lying all around. I picked up a comfortable looking blue shirt and some black exercise shorts. I pulled the hospital gown off and glanced in a mirror hanging on the wall. I chocked back a cry as my eyes saw for the first time, my body. Scars. That was all I could see. I twisted a turned infront of the mirror, choking back more cries.

I was not do that good of a job of it though because Tony called, "You alright in there?"

I did not hear him. I was to consumed in the scars. In some places my torso was black and blue. It others it was burnt to the point you could not tell it is human skin. In still others, ugly gashes that had been sown back together, stuck out like reflectors.

"You alright in there?" Tony knocked on the door. "Jordon?"

I did not reply. Memories were thundering around inside my brain. I exhaled slowly trying on to cry.

Tony knocked again. "Jordon? If you don't answer I'm going to come in." he sounded so concerned.

But still I did not hear him. Tears were now streaming down my face, "Please." I whimpered. Master stood before me. "Please, just leave me alone. I just want to go home."

Tony opened the door, finding that I sat half clothed on the bed, whimpering to some nonexistent person.

Tony did not move. His eyes were fixed on my scars, running back and forth. "Jordon." He whispered, now fully understanding what the Monks had done to me. "Jordon." _No wonder she was freaking out. She saw what they did and now… _he thought.

He walked forwards, sitting down next to me. "Jordon." He put his arm around me. "Jordon look at me."

His words did not reach my ears. "I just want to go home, please let me go home." I whispered to Master. He laughed evilly and I raised my arms to block his blow.

"Jordon." Tony moved in front of me. "Jordon," he grabbed the sides of my head, "No one is going to hurt you! You are safe! You are here with me! With Tony!" his voice was loud but calming.

I lowered my arms. "Tony?" I whispered my voice cracking. "Did you come to save me?"

"Oh Jordon." He whispered, the hint of tears in his eyes, "Yeah, I'm here to save you."

That's then I broke. I threw my arms around him, sobbing. "Thank you." I whispered in-between sobs. I don't know how long we stay like that but when I pulled back, I could tell Tony had been crying also. I knew then that Michel wasn't the only one that could bring me out of a panic attack.

"Let's get some clothes on you know." He said, helping me put on the shirt I had picked out. It had a red and blue shield on it. I had seen it before… back in the compound as they were saving me, I had just seen it for a split second but I still saw it.

"You really had a Captain America shirt?" I asked.

"No, this isn't mine. Pffff, I've never seen this thing before."

"You're an exhalent liar." I joked.

"I know." He smiled. "Now how does that cheesecake sound?"

I nodded as we walked back out.

Tony handed me a gigantic slice of cheesecake and a glass of some liquid.

"Please tell me that this is just soda or something that is legal for me to drink.

"Hey, I would never give you anything you are thinking of. It's just some soda mixed with orange juice."

I took a sip of the drink and it was wonderful. I took a huge bite of the cheesecake, letting it melt in my mouth. "This is wonderful." I whimpered taking another huge bite.

"Thought you would like it," Tony took a bite of his own cake. He seemed to do the same as I had, let it melt over his tough.

We finished our cake and drinks. Tony put a movie on and Mud curled into this tiny ball of fluff on my lap. After a while I become sleepy and leaned he head in Tony's shoulder. Tony was about to nudge me way, but then stopped. I fell asleep soon.

After 5 minutes Jarvis said, "We will be landing in 6 minutes, sir."

"No!" Tony said instantly, glancing down at me. "No, keep flying. I don't want her to wake up."

"Where do you wish me to fly, sir?"

"Anywhere. Circles would be fine. And tell the rest of the team we won't be landing yet."

"Yes, sir."

Tony looked back down at me. He closed his eye, thinking about my scars. "Who could do that to a kid?" he whispered to himself. Tony tried to stay awake but could not fight the pull. He was out after 2 minutes.

For one peaceful hour I slept. One wonderful hour without the Monks in my head. Without wanting to shut out everything.

One hour.

But then that hour was over and Master crept up on me. His looming body stood before me. His ugly scared face laughing at me. There were other Monks standing behind him, they were laughing also. I moved back. "Leave me alone." I whispered, hopping beyond hope that he would.

"Why would I leave you alone?" his was so soft.

"Please…" I whispered not know what else to say.

"I have a job for you." Master said.

I looked up at him. This was the first time he had ever asked me to do a job.

"I have a job for you." he repeated, holding out a gun.

"I won't." I whimpered.

"Oh but you will." He sneered.

"You can kill him yourself." I spat, raising my arms instantly.

"Now why would I do that?" Again his voice was so soft.

Something about it scared me. "Who?"

"Who? Who do I want you to kill? I want you to kill them." he smiled. It was a real smile. No one should ever be able to smile when somebody was about to die.

He swept his hand to the side and the other Monks cleared away, revealing 8 dark forms. A light was switched on.

I closed my eyes. "I can't kill them." I whispered. "Anybody but them."

"You will kill them." Master hissed.

"No. I won't. I refuse." I said.

Master hands reached for me, but I was quicker. I shot at him and I hit him, but he didn't stop.

I bolted to my feet screaming. I whirled around. There was no Master. No Monks.

Tony jumped up. "Jordon?"

I looked at him through bloodshot eyes. "What happened?" I whimpered.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's alright. It's alright. It was just a dream."

"What happened?" I moaned again, tears streaming down my face.

Tony didn't say anything else. He just held me.

And I let him hold me. I hadn't let anyone hug me like this sense my dad died. I didn't even let Michel hug me and when I did it was something similar to a side hug.

Tony held me until I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't you dare be sorry about something like that." Tony said.

I looked away.

"Listen to me Jordon." Tony said. When I still didn't look back, he took the sides of my face in him hands, I flinched as his skin toughed mine. "Jordon. Listen. You can never be sorry about what someone else did to you. Even when you can't do something because it reminds you of him or if you wake up screaming, it is always his fault. Understand? _His _fault."

A/N:

Hey guys! Another chapter! Okay so i can't post pictures on here so i am sorry but i can't show you what they look like. Sorry again. I'm not sure but you might be able to privet message me and then i can show you guys if you really want but you don't have to. again i am so sorry. Thanks for reading! :)

~tessamohorse~


	18. Chapter 18 Games

"Anddddd this is the room you will be staying in." Tony said, throwing a door open. I was the first to enter, the rest of the team fallowed.

The room was large. It had a king bed with a TV facing it. Nightstands stood on either side of the bed. A desk with a computer was across from the door and there was a large walk in closet.

"This is nice." I said. The room reminded me of a hotel room.

"I'm just down the hall." Michel smiled at me. I knew the true meaning of what he meant. He was telling that if I needed him in the middle of the night he was close at hand.

"How many days do you think you need for recovery before we start training you?" Natasha asked.

"Nat!" Clint said. "Wait till she's settled in."

Nat sighed and turned to leave, but I called after her. "Natasha. I'll start in two days."

Nat lifted her head slightly to show she had heard before leaving.

"Jordon, don't you think that's kinda soon?" Michel asked.

"Michel, I'll be fine. I've been dying to work out, and anyways who would pass up getting muscles in just s few days?" I winked at him. Michel had gained a considerable amount of muscle ever sense Natasha and Clint stated to work with him.

"Well let me just tell you, you will not think it is a good idea in 3 days. You'll be as sour as… as… as a dog that got hit by a car."

Everybody was silent for a little before bursting into laughter.

"Michel you need help." I laughed.

"Yeah. I knew that already." He smiled.

Everybody headed back to the lounge like room.

"We should play a game." I said.

"What game?" Clint asked.

"An easy one." I laughed, "I don't think my brain could handle a hard one."

"Truth or dare?" Michel suggested.

"That could get a little bit too inappropriate." Steve said.

"Okay fine, let's say we keep it about PG? PG13?" Natasha added.

"Sounds good." I said, sitting down on a couch.

"Okay who should start?" Tony asked.

"I will." Clint said instantly. "Jordon truth or dare?"

I froze. "Dare." I said in a panic.

"All right." Clint thought for a moment. "Let's have you… drink a glass of a bunch of stuff mixed together." He jumped up and ran to the bar. He grabbed a glass and started pouring thing into it.

"If you give her alcohol, I will punch your face in." Michel said.

"Um… kid… 1) you couldn't punch me and 2) I am not that stupid." Clint said.

I walked over to him just as he finished. Little blubs of red stuff floated in a greenish-grayish moldy looking glass of something.

"I dare you to drink this." he said.

The rest of the team gathered around as I picked the glass up. It wasn't a small glass but it wasn't a big glass. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled. It smelled like pig feet. I gagged. "I don't know if I can do this." I said.

"You have eaten worse." Michel said.

I pleased the glass to my lips and throw my head back. The red blobs seemed to stick in my throat even though they felt like slimy worms. The drink itself was not too bad. It almost tasted like grape juice mixed with tomatoes, peanuts, and fish. I galled the rest of the drink down and slammed the glass on the counter. I gasped for air and pulled in too much. The only logical thing to do was start coughing. You may say that doesn't sound too bad and it isn't if you don't have red blobs of an unknown thing stuck in your throat. I had red blobs stuck in my throat and they went flying. Bruce was the unlucky victim. Everybody stood completely still, waiting to see what he would do. But to everyone's surprise he started laughing. It was a wired laugh though, almost evil.

"I am so sorry." I breathed instinctively backing up. "I didn't mean to. I swear. I didn't. What was he going to do? Would he be mad? Would he want to hurt me? Should I run out of the room, looking for cover? My brain was screaming for me to leave but me feet would not move. Tony, Michel, and Clint all sensing my fear, stepped in front of me.

Bruce had stopped laughing and now was whipping the blobs from his face. "Jordon, it's alright. It's fine." He said. "No harm done."

I nodded slowly, peeking out from behind the guys.

"But to avoid something truly frustration, I shall retire to my room." Bruce said.

We moved back to the couch to continue our game.

"Jordon pick somebody." Clint said.

I glanced around the room. "Tony. Truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." He said.

"Alright then." I smiled. "I dare you to build me an electric glove, whit what is in this room."

"Are you series?" He asked. "That not really the kind of thing you do for truth or dare."

"What you don't think you can do it? That's fine but then you can't play anymore."

"Oh, I can do it." Tony said, jumping up. He walked around the room picking up random objects. He soon settled himself back on the couch and started working. "You can continue. This will take me a minute."

"Alright." I said. "Who now?"

"Clint, truth or dare?" Natasha asked.

"Dare." He said without hesitation.

Natasha smiled, "Eat this." she throw a rather large bag of something at him.

Clint caught the bag and opened it. Little seeds started slipping from the opening. Again without hesitation, he downed the

bag. "What was that?"

"Birdseed." Natasha smiled evilly.

"Well it was good." Clint laughed.

"Ahah!" Tony yelled, jumping to his feet. "Think I got it."

He thrust a very crude looking, electronic like, glove in front of me. I slipped it on, "How's it work?"

"Here, like this." Tony presided to show me a very complicated way to work the glove.

"But it would be so much simpler to do it like this." I disconnected two wires and wound them around different wires. "See?"

"That actually might work." Tony said. "Here, let me try." He took the glove and put it on. it was a little small on his own hand but it would still work. He switched it on and sent a few sparks flying. "It works!" he said smiling like an idiot.

"You can't call that working." I said.

"Okay whatever. Now it is my turn. Steve truth or dare?"

Now of course Steve being Steve he answered, "Truth."

Tony froze right before he asked his question. "Huh. Can't ask that with the current rules. Just give me a minute."

We sat there for much longer than a minute.

"I got nothing." Tony said.

"We should play a different game." Michel said, "What about Curses?"

"Curses?" Steve asked doubtful.

"What that one?" Natasha asked.

"Oh it's really fun!" I said. I had forgotten about it.

"I don't have it." Tony said.

"I could go out and get it." Michel offered.

"Nah. I will. The suit will be faster anyways." Tony said getting up. He left the room.

"What should we do until he gets back?" I asked.

"Wait." Natasha said.

Clint rubbed him hand together. "You got anymore bags of birdseed, Tasha?"

"Yeah, there in my room… why?"

"No reason." Clint jumped to his feet and ran for the door. Right before he reached it, Mud came hurtled through the open door and the two collided. As Clint's legs met Mud's body Clint tucked and rolled. Mud was far less majestic. He simply flopped to the ground, stood, ran a couple steps, fell to the floor again and rolled over a few times. We watched with our mouths open.

"Mud!" I screeched, when everything was still. I rushed to his side. "It's alright boy. Your alright." I murmured softly.

"I'm okay too. If anyone's wondering." Clint said standing.

"Well of course your fine." Nat said, "Jordon is Mud okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I said standing up. Mud fallowed me back to the couch and jumped into my lap. His tough was hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Nat's phone beeped. "Tony wants to know if this is the right game." She held up a picture of a game.

"Yep." Michel said.

"Alright." She punched some buttons and then curled up into a ball. Clint had disappeared, probably to get the birdseed. Steve had inched over to my couch. Apparently he wanted to pet Mud.

"Mud." I snapped my fingers and Mud jumped onto Steve. Steve let out a surprised shout. I smiled and leaned back.

Clint came back into the room, an quirky grin plastered on him face. Tony entered soon after Clint the game in his hands.

"Okay I just have to ask, what kind of games is this?" Tony asked setting the box down.

"A fun one." I grinned.

Michel and I set it up as the others watched. "Okay so how you win is to be the last one alive." Michel smiled, "Every turn you take a challenge card and you have to do what it says. After you do that you take a curse card and give it to somebody else. When you get a curse card you must do what it says for the whole game, if you fail to do so and somebody notices that card is flipped over. Once you have three cards flipped over you are dead. Make since?"

"Yeah." Everybody said.

"Alright I get to do first." I said grabbing a challenge card. _You are a salesman; convince the player to your right that he __needs a new car._ "Steve, don't you just need this car? It's so nice and it's red. You just need this car." Before Michel could say it was not good enough I grabbed a curse card. "You had an accident with super glue. Keep your hands on you head at all times." I glanced around slyly. "Clint you seem most likely to get your hands stuck to your head. Here you go."

"So now I have to keep my hands on my head at all times?" he asked, slowly putting his hand up.

"Yep." I smiled. "Steve you go next."

We played for the next two hours. Natasha had dropped out after two turns. The rest of the team was targeting Clint. He

had two card flipped over because it would be impossible for him to do them at the same time as the others. Tony only had three cards which he was keeping under control, Steve had about ten and he was struggling to do 6 different ascents at the same time. I was enjoying yelling at everybody like a drill sergeant and Michel was about to die.

"Bark! Bake!" one of Michel's cards said he had to bark like a dog every time he talked. "No! Clint! Please don't play that card on me! I'll die!" Michel moaned.

"Severs you right! You gave me half of theses!" Clint said, slamming the card down in front of Michel. He could not slam the card to well because he still had his hands on his head.

Michel let out a groan as he let himself slip to the floor. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead."

"You just couldn't handle it, maggot!" I shouted, still in drill sergeant mode.

Clint ended up winning which was surprising because he had so many cards.

After we had finished putting the game away Tony suggested going out to lunch.

"What kind of food do you want?" Natasha asked.

"I'm fine with anything." I said.

"I could go for a hamburger." Michel said.

"Hamburgers it is then." Tony said, before anyone else could suggest anything else.

We went to some pub and we all ordered burgers and fries. Clint ordered two half pound burgers and they were gone within 10 minutes. When I could only eat half of mine Clint stanched it away from me and eat it.

"I think I want to shake." Clint stood up and walked to the counter.

"Get one for all of us!" Tony shouted after him.

"Do you think you should have told Bruce we were going to eat?" Steve asked. "We'd better take something back for him."

"Oh yeah your right." Tony said, waving the waiter over. "I'm goin' need another burger to go."

The waiter nodded hesitantly, "It will be right out, sir." He said before hurrying off.

Clint returned this 6 shakes. "Jordon have you ever had a gummy bear, Orero, hot fudge, peanut butter, shake?" he pushed a brown-looking shake in front of me. "It's good. Try it."

"Says the guy who eats birdseed." I said, sipping it hesitantly. "This is actually really good."

"See I have rather good tastes." Clint smiled, handing out the rest of the shakes.

We left soon after Bruce's food came. When we got home, Natasha hurried Michel off the work out, even though they had just eaten. Clint slowly fallowed, he was hesitant to leave me by myself but Steve and Tony were still with me so he drifted off. Steve said he wanted to go take a nap and Tony gave him some trouble about him being an old man.

"Well, Jordon. I think I am going down to the lab." Tony said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Sure." Tony said.

I quickly ran after Tony as he walked down the hallway. "What are you going to work on?" I panted.

"Oh, I think I might work on that glove you made me make. Develop the tec a little."

"Can I help?"

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad having you in the lab." He tried to ruffle my hair but I back away. He dropped his hand instantly.

A/N: Hey guys! sorry I didn't update sooner, I kinda though i had put this chapter on so sorry. I know this chapter is a little longer then normal but it seems like a have been writing longer chapters, I hope you guys are okay with that...That's about it.

As always,

~tessamohorse~


	19. Chapter 19 Master

Master stood before me. He was grinning evilly as he shook me awake. "Jordon. Wake up." He said in a sing-song voice. His voice was surprisingly good but in a chilling way. "Wake up. Wake up." his words sent shivers down my back.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting up casually.

"You haven't killed them yet." He was still singing. "You should have listened before."

More shivers ran down my back. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't killed them yet. I am growing angry."

"Killed who?" I asked.

"The team." His breath was foul.

"I won't kill them." I said standing up and backing away from Master.

"Oh but you will. I can make you do anything." He smiled evilly.

"I will not. I refuse."

"Wrong answer." Master growled, from some unseen pocket, he pulled a long, skinny spike and advanced forwards on me.

I jolted out of bed, screaming like a dying rabbit. I whirled around and around. "Where did you go?!" I screamed hoarsely. "Where did you go!?" I could hardly breathe.

My door slammed open and Michel ran in. "Jordon? Jordon!?" he ran to me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "Get off me!"

Michel grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides. "Jordon. Look at me. Look at me!" he yelled.

"Please let me go. Please don't hurt me." I moaned.

"Jordon. It is me. It is Michel. You are fine."

I looked up a Michel. "Michel?" I asked. "He got you too?"

"No, Jordon. No one got me. No one got you either."

I looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "Why do I keep seeing him?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Michel didn't answer. We both knew the answer already.

"I hate it. I hate it." I said.

Michel didn't reply again.

"Tell me it's going to get better." I whispered.

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. It all depends on how long you are scared of him.

I closed my eyes. How could I ever become unafraid of someone like Master?

I must have fallen back asleep because Monks stood before me. They tilted their bold heads at me. Their eyes seemed empty. So empty. Then they melted into darkness and Arith was there

Hissing voices surrounded me. "Kill. Kill. Kill."

A gun was in my hands.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the voices continued.

I looked around.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the words sound more packed together. "Kill. Kill. Kill."

I looked at Arith. He looked back at me.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." the words were so loud.

"Make it stop." I said.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

I closed my eyes. "I have to make it stop."

Arith didn't say anything as I cocked the gun, he only bowed his head.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

I pulled the trigger and Arith fell over lifelessly.

I violently jerked awake. This time no scream was on my lips. I relaxed my muscles. "It was only a dream." I told myself before realizing that it hadn't just been a dream.

That had happened.

I had killed Arith.

A moan escaped my lips. I pulled my legs to my chest and started rocking.

I sat like this for more than 5 hours, whimpering and trying to push the Monks out of my mind. But nothing seemed to be working. Nothing would make them leave.

"Jordon?" there was a knock at my door.

I jumped. Tears started to fill my eyes. "W-who's there?"

"It's me, Michel. Can I come in?" Michel asked.

I relaxed. "Yeah."

He pushed open the door, "It's late, you should get up."

I glanced over at my clock. 11 a.m. I stood slowly not wanting to go out and face other people. But people would be better than my thoughts… wouldn't they?

Michel left before I started getting dressed. I was about to pull my shirt off but then glanced in the mirror. I couldn't look at myself again. I grabbed my blanket off my bed and slipped it over the mirror before changing.

Michel was sitting by the counter as I walked into the room we had played games in. I sat down next to him and he pushed a plate in front of me. "Eat up."

I nodded and started eating. "Where's Mud?" I asked.

"Clint took him on a walk this morning. He thought you would like that."

I nodded again, not really wanting to talk. "Everyone else?"

"Natasha is working out, Steve went for a run and Tony and Banner are in the lab. Nat asked me to come to the gym after I got you up, is that okay?"

Yet again I nodded. Michel smiled and kissed my forehead before running out the door.

I had only eaten a couple bites of food before I pushed the plate away. I wasn't hungry. Not knowing what else to do a when to the lab.

Tony was hunched over what appeared to be an electric glove and Bruce was looking at a complex graph. Neither noticed as I slipped into the room. I walked over to a stool and sat down. Some scrap metal lay before me on a table. My fingers reached out and touched to cool, smooth metal. It started from the tips of my fingers but slowly worked its way up my arm, a cool tingling shock. The feeling was unbearably unpleasant and I drew my hand back. The tingling still continued and I shook my arm in hope of freeing myself from it. But then it reached my shoulder. It was like my skin was on fire. I began to wildly wave my arm around and that is when Bruce noticed me.

"Jordon." He nodded before going back to his work.

The feeling was now spreading across my chest, compressing it. It seemed and I could hardly breathe. "Tony!" I gasped.

Bruce looked back at me a realized something was wrong. "Tony!"

Tony looked around, "What?"

"Tony." I gasped again. The pain was more than anything I had ever felt, more than anything the Monks had done to me.

Stark jumped up and ran over to me just in time to catch me as I slipped from the stool.

"Jordon? Jordon!"

My vision began to go blurry.

"Jordon!"

His voice sounded so far away.

"Jordon, stay with me."

I wanted to scream but if I did so I would lose my remaining air.

"Jordon, can you hear me?" His voice was almost pleading.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, but I forced them back shut. People where sitting around where I lay and I did not yet know who they were. I wanted to move. To stretch. But I forced myself to lay still. I wanted to listen. I wanted to make sure I was safe.

"How do you think it happened?" Clint asked. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's not my fault Barton." Tony snapped, it was plain as day that he thought that it was his fault.

"Then how'd it happen? It's your lab isn't it?" Clint voice was hard and icy.

"There was-is nothing exposed in my lab that she could have touched that would have done something like this.

Clint scoffed, "You must have missed something then."

"Clint, I think Tony is telling the truth. It wasn't his fault." Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It must have been something the Monks did to her." Michel said. He was sitting in the corner, listening to everything. Everybody looked at him. "The Monks they…" Michel sighed. "They electrified her. Short shocks, but they still did it. Somehow the electricity must have stored up and when she touched the metal it set it off."

"Jordon told you what they did to her?" Steve asked.

Michel shook his head. "No, it's the way she moves. Different."

"How can you be sure?" Natasha asked.

"Don't ask me that." Michel said. So much sadness and anger filling his voice.

I knew how he knew. Mama used to do it to him. Not as much as the Monks had done it to me but still he had been electrified.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to fake waking up. I did what I most likely would do when I wake up. I glanced around slowly and then jolted out of bed, breathing heavily. Acting in this way actually made me a little bit panicky.

"Jordon." Michel was the first to respond. "Jordon, it is all right, It is just us."

I nodded and slowly sat back down. "What happened?" all I really remember was the feeling and how it compressed my lungs.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Clint said.

I looked around. I didn't remember. "I… I don't know." I said, trying to remember. For a split second I thought I was with the Monks. Something triggered it, I don't know what, but my pupils enlarged and my breath came in sharp gasps.

The people standing before me I did not know. I had to defend myself. I had to get away from them. I jump out of the bed I was sitting in and pushed past them.

"Where are you going?" one of them called after me. "Jordon come back!"

I was out the door and now running down the hall.

Feet pounded behind me. "Jordon stop!"

"Why are you calling me Jordon!?" I screamed after them, picking up my feet up higher.

Most of the footsteps stopped.

"What does she mean?" someone asked.

"Oh Jordon. Not again. Please, not again." a voice welling with tears breathed. "Just stop don't fallow her!"

The rest of the footsteps stopped.

I ducked into a doorway and slammed it behind me. I was safe for now. My breath still came in sharp gasps as I walked over a vent cover. It didn't take long before I had prided it off and wiggled into the small space. I continued down this narrow air ducked until it met with a larger air ducked. I crawled around in the dusty vents until I found one that led to the weapons room. All that I could think in my hallucinating brain was that I needed to kill anyone that posed a threat, which was most everyone. I picked up several gun and extra ammo. Then I thought of the electric glove. I grabbed a holster and slipped it on before crawling back into the air ducked.

When I finally found the lab it was getting late. I dropped down from the ceiling and glanced around the dark room. Shadowy forms moved on the other side of tinted glass that made up one wall.

"Well we know she didn't leave, so where is she?"

"We searched the entire building! Jordon must have gotten out somehow."

"No. she didn't. No one has left sense she went all… all whatever you call it."

I lost my interest soon after that. They were still looking for that Jordon person. The augment persisted as I snaked across the floor to the table that the electric glove was on. My fingers wrapped around the glove. The metal was smooth and cold to the touch. As soon as I slipped it on it gave off a low electric hum. Instantly I could feel a change, but a good one. It was like everything I was holding inside blew away. But it wasn't gone, only invisible. I closed my eyes and breathed freely for the first time in ages.

The door opened suddenly and the lights flooded on. This was a shock to my system after the blackness and I stumbled backwards crashing into a stool that was behind me and flipping over. I landed on the ground with a thud.

There was a small click then my body went numb.


	20. Chapter 20 Glass

My eyes slowly opened. I was in my room, in my bed, alone. Alone. I exhaled slowly. I was safe. They were safe. Or were they? I remember little from the day before, as it always was when I snapped. This was the 4th time it has happened. But it has never been as bad as this. I never created a plan to kill, I would always just go straight for the person.

The door opened and Michel walked in.

"Go away." I said jumping out of my bed. "Just leave me alone."

"Jordon… It's me. It's Michel." He put his hand out.

"I don't want to hurt you."I said, backing up.

"You aren't going to hurt me."

"There's still a chance I am."

"You could never hurt me. You wouldn't allow yourself."

"I did before." my voice cracked.

It was back when I was 13 and Michel was 15. We were playing a board game, I think it was Sorry, but I snapped just as I had yesterday and I ended up stabbing Michel with a steak knife. He was in the hospital for 3 days. I locked myself in my room after that. Didn't eat anything. When Michel got home from the hospital he convinced me to drink some water, but that was all I had for about a week. I ended up in the hospital.

Michel ducked his head. "Yeah, but that was a while ago."

I shook my head. "Just go. Please. I'll come out when I'm ready."

Michel nodded, "Okay. Just as long as you come out today."

After Michel left, I when to take a shower. I looked at the mirror, though that face starring back at me was sad and helpless it was beautiful. I smiled. It has been a long time sense I thought myself pretty. After a while of looking at myself I stripped my clothes off. For that one minute I had forgot about the scars that crisscrossed across my body. My eyes fell upon the mirror again. The sight knocked the wind out of me. At first I didn't realize it was my own body and I plunged at it, trying to scare it off. But of course my body flung into the mirror and it shattered. I fell to my knees as blood began to spread.

"Jordon?!" Michel must have heard the mirror shattering.

"I'm fine!" I yelled. There was no way I wanted him the see my scars.

"What happened?" my bedroom door began to open.

Quickly I locked the bathroom door. "I broke a glass!"

"Do you want help cleaning it up?"

"No!" I snapped all too quickly. "Go away!"

"Alright…" he stood for a little bit before leaving.

Stepping back, I sighed in relief. My foot met a sharp shard of mirror and it dug deep into my foot.

Grabbing my foot, I fell sideways. I clawed desperately at the shower curtain in hope of catching myself. When my weight was added to it the curtain rod it gave way and I fell into the bathtub.

"Jordon?" Michel was back.

I was half laughing half crying. "I fell over. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Michel paused. I knew what he was thinking 'should I go in and help her or should I give her some space and let her take care of herself for once?'

"You can go." I said.

Michel sighed and left again.

I looked at my foot. The glass was deeply embedded into my flesh. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled it out, after washing the cut out I did my best to bandage it. I pulled my clothes back on and then finished cleaning the broken mirror up.

Gently, I put my feet into a pair of green and blue sneakers. I was going for a run. I hurried into the kitchen to grab a banana only to find that Michel and Steve were making some kind of sandwich.

"Did you cut yourself on the glass?" Michel asked instantly.

"Nope." I said, reaching behind Steve to grab my fruit.

"I think you did." Steve said, turning my face towards him.

I jerked away from his hand, backing into Clint. This started me more that Steve had because I did not know Clint was here. Before I could stop myself my foot slammed into Clint's shin and my arms were protecting my head.

"Jordon…" everybody froze, waiting to see what I would do next.

I dropped to my knees, grabbed the banana I and dropped, and scampered out of the room.

"Jordon, where are you going?!" Michel called after me.

"For a run!" I screeched back. I quickly ate my banana and then called for Mud. After a few second he came hurdling down the hall and jumped onto me. He licked my face several times before I pushed him down. "Want to go for a run boy?" I whispered into his ear before pushing him into the elevator and heading to the first floor.

After we got outside I looked around hopelessly. I was not used to running in a big city like this. As I started jogging Mud glued himself to my heel.

By the time I got back to Stark tower it was almost dark and I was just about dead. By the time we got to the 8th floor, mud was fast asleep. When we got to our floor there would be no waking him.

"Jordon!" Michel screamed as soon as I walked into the lounge. "Where have you been!?"

I looked at him blankly. "I went for a run."

"Guys, she's back. She's fine." Michel said into an earpiece.

"Well, where the heck was she!?" Tony's voice could be heard even without an earpiece.

"I went for a run." I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"You were gone for the whole dang day!" Clint came charging into the room, breathing heavily.

"I said I was going for a run…" I said insistently.

"Well we thought you meant like three miles!" Michel stormed.

"Michel! You know that my runs are never three miles!" I spat angrily.

"Because you are recovering I thought you would go less today!"

"I recovered like 3 weeks ago!" I shouted.

"You were still with the Monks 3 weeks ago!"

I froze. My eyes hardened. Hatred filled me.

"Jordon," Michel took my hands in his, "We just thought they got you again."

I pulled away from him. I shook my head. "Just stop." I shook my head again. "You guys all want me to get into shape, that's what I'm doing. So just back off."

"Jordon, you have to tell us where you are going and when you will be back. And by no means are you suppose to go out on your own." Clint said.

By now I wanted to scream. "Wow. This is great. I get to be locked up again, or at lease accompanied at all times. Maybe you should have just left me there." I spat angrily.


	21. Chapter 21 Work

3 weeks ago I arrived at Stark tower which I have been informed is no longer being called Stark Tower; it is now Avengers tower… or something like that.

2 weeks ago I gave up sleeping. Not completely of course. I go as long as I can without it and then just let my body crash. Lots of energy drinks. Lots. Coffee has found its way into my heart. Clint is happily supplying me with it. He bought me three new coffee makers to put in my room. When Michel found out about this he took 2 of than away. I still have the big one. Clint has also taught me that drinking it straight from the pot is much more effective. Michel doesn't like this much but he is putting up with it. I can tell Steve is getting slightly annoyed with me picking up the pot and taking a swig but he isn't saying anything.

You're probably wondering why I gave up sleep also. That's an easy one. There are two reasons why. One is because of the nightmares. I see awful things when I sleep. Things no one should ever see. But there is one nightmare that came every night, and even when I'm not sleeping it comes, like a daydream.

Master tells me to kill the team. To kill them. Every time I say no… I refuse to do it, he punishes me. Usually it is in the shadow room. Sometimes he had the team and he makes me watch as he hurts them. Every time the nightmare comes I get closer and closer to breaking. I fear what will happen when I brake in the dream. Will I snap in reality? Will I try to kill them again?

The other reason I gave up sleeping was because I wasn't really sleeping anyways. How my night used to go was like this: I would go to sleep around 11:00 p.m. and wake up screaming at about midnight, someone would come in a sit with me until I fell back asleep. At about 2:00 I would be screaming again and not be about to calm down. I would sit up until 4:00, fall back asleep for 30ish minutes, then wake up and eat something. I would then wonder around the tower until Steve got up at 6:00 for his run. I would head out with him, Mud close to my heel.

Not sleeping was much better. And to be honest I had much more energy and was not as tired. I didn't yell at people as much and didn't jump so much. But maybe that last one was because I was becoming more comfortable around them. Nothing close to trusting them. I doubt I will ever trust them, and if I do it will be the day I die because I will put my trust in them and they will do something stupid and I will die because of it.

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked.

I nodded and stood up, "Let's go."

"Barton, stop gawking over your arrows and get over here." Nat said as she started to turn.

"I am not gawking!" Clint snapped. "Hey, punk, want some coffee before we go?" Clint offered me the pot.

"No." Nat answered for me. "We are going to work out. The last thing you need in your system is coffee."

"Have fun!" Michel called as Natasha rushed me out the door.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded to Michel. I was talking less and less every day. Everybody besides Natasha and Clint was getting worried about it. Nat pretended like she cared, but I knew she didn't. Clint on the other hand was different. And to be truthful he was the only one that could get me to open up. To make me talk or even smile.

Natasha and Clint have been training from a few weeks now and I can already feel a difference. My strength is the biggest thing though. My bisects are already twice the size they were and my abdomen was getting more defined.

They were just starting me on basic defense, such as using weapons and personal defense. Clint was trying to teach me archery and I was fairly good at it, but it was not my thing. I was still looking for that one weapon that embodied me perfectly.

Which brings me to the subject of Tony Stark.

He has been developing Electric gloves. I think he is on the 34th prototype. He is making them for me. I don't really know why. I will never fight, not real life at least.

"Jordon! What is up with you today?!" Natasha snapped.

I blinked several times. "Wh-What?"

"You aren't paying attention!" Clint put in. "You could have shot me three times, but you didn't."

"We are training you to be better than this!" Nat said.

I looked down in my hands to see a laser tag gun. Quick as a flash, I lifted the gun and shot both Clint and Natasha.

"Nope. That doesn't count. We killed you already." Clint said.

"Can I just go for a run?" I asked, dropping the gun.

"No." Natasha said sternly. "We don't have time for a run. Now pick up the gun, we are going it again."

I started back at Natasha's life-threatening gaze for all of three seconds before thinking about what Master might do if I continued to stare back.

I sucked in a breath. Master was dead. He could not hurt me. "I am done for today."

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I have been working on a different story and completely forgot to write in this one. I will be continuing to update, i just can't say the next I will be able to because July is very packed for me. But please do hang in there! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. tell me what you think out what you think is going to happen. Again I am so very sorry, I will try to update more regularly.

~tessamohorse~


	22. Chapter 22 Jump

Chapter 22 Jump

"Stop fighting me." Master whispered into my ear. "Give up."

I sucked in a shaky breath. "I will never give up."

"Listen to me!" Master yelled, hitting me with the back of his hand.

Blood began to drip from my nose. "Never." I hissed.

My old friend, panic, began to flame up as Master calmly straightened up. "Is that so?"

"Jordon! Wake up!" Steve was bending over me.

I reacted immediately. Grabbing the back of Steve's head I slammed it into my knee and bolted from the room.

"Jordon!" Steve called after me, "Stop!"

I ran pasted the lab where Tony and Bruce were working. As they saw Steve running after me they quickly fallowed.

By the time I had reached the stairs to the roof everybody was fallowing me. "Leave me alone!" I screamed back at them. Quietly to myself I whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

"Jordon! Please, just stop!" Clint called.

I burst through the roof door and ran to the edge. "Everybody, just-just stop!" I shouted.

Everyone froze. A silence stretched out before us.

"Jordon…" Michel gasped, surprise in his voice, "Jordon, don't do this."

"I have to." I said between clenched teeth.

"Hey punk." Clint said, stepping forwards slightly, "Can you tell me why we are up here today?"

"I-I can't… I can't take it anymore."

"What can't you take anymore? Jordon?" Clint said calmly. His hands were up, stretched out to me.

"You could even understand. You could never understand what goes on in my head. The war that I fight every single minute!" I was in tears.

"I want to understand. Can you help me understand?"

"I know what you are trying to do, Hawk. It-it's not goin' work. So just-just stop talking!" I pulled myself up and over the rail.

I shut my eyes. Pounding footsteps ringing in my ears. I dropped my hands to my sides and leaned forwards.

"Jordon! No!"

I heard the cry as I fell. Not caring whose mouth it had come from.

Someone was falling next to me, pulling me to their body. It was Steve. He was trying to save me.

He wasn't supposed to die. I couldn't let him die. I put my feet to his chest and kick him away from me. Shattering glass told me that he was safe. And it was the

last thing I thought before I hit the ground.

Shouts filled the air. I looked around. Someone was crouching over me.

"She's alive." Come a blurry voice.

_I don't want to be alive_

"What?" another foggy voice asked.

I tried to move, crunching glass came from beneath me. "I-I,' I could talk. I felt blood in my throat.

"Jordon?" the voice, thought blurred, sounded regent.

"I don't." I couldn't say anything else. Tears mixed with blood and it ran into my eye.

"Jordon, everything is going to be okay."

I stared at the man blankly, my right eye twitching.

"Jordon, I'm not going to leave until we talk." The man said.

It was three days after I had jumped. The team decided I needed to talk to a counselor, so here I sat.

There was no way I would talk to this man. I could not trust him. I could not tell him my inmost thoughts. He might be working for the Monks. I could never take that chance.

"Jordon, I know this is hard, but this is good for you."

I was doing my best to block the man out, but the only other thing I could think about was the Monks.

"Can you tell me why you were up on that roof? Why you jumped?"

My fists clenched tighter. I could feel warm liquid streaming from my palms as my fingernails dug deeper into my skin.

"You want to know why I was up there." My voice shook uncontrollably as tears began to choke me. I stood and pulled up my shirt, revealing my scared torso. There was not an inch of skin left that did not have cuts or burns on it. "And you ask why I was up there."

The man looked at my torso for all of three seconds before striding over to me and pulling my shirt down. "I have dealt with things like this before. You need to talk about it."

I looked at him, my eyes blank and hallow. "I can't talk about it. Because if I talk about it, I am going to break."

"Jordon, you are missing one very imported fact." The man said, "Only broken people try to kill themselves. You broke a long time ago."

As much as I wanted to deny it, that was the truth. When my dad died I pretended everything was fine. Like I didn't care. I only ever cried when I was alone in my room with Mud. I could hardly hold myself together when mama started to hurt us. Then Colson came and picked us up and I fell into the hands of the Monks.

"I was 10." I said without realizing I was speaking. "He bought Mud for my birthday and on the way home he got hit by a bus." I brushed my hair out of my face. "Mama blamed me. She started to hit us. Started to drink more. Coulson came just in time. I was in a low place. I needed help." My voice broke as I said the next words. "But then the Monks got me. The Monks of the Mountain. 10 days. Over 40 hours of being tortured. The team found me and I had to stay in a hospital bed for two weeks. I get out and everybody treats me like I'm a dried up leaf that could blow away at any time. But maybe they are right to treat me like that because The Monks are the only things I can think about. I can't sleep anymore because Master is always there. I'm starting to forget what my dad looks like and I never get to see Mud anymore because Natasha and Clint are always training me. But then again that might be a good thing because that's the only time I don't think about the Monks." I was beginning to ramble "But then sometimes when I'm sparing with one of them I lose it and think I am back with the Monk and-and I try to kill them and then they have to drug me to calm me down. No one understands what I am going though."

"That was good. That was very good, Jordon. Thank you for telling me that." He glanced down at his notes then back at me, "What I want you to do is pick one of the team members and have talks with them. Tell them what you are thinking and if you have a nightmare tell them about it. I think you will find that that will help."

Instantly I knew who I was going to pick.


	23. Chapter 23 9 days

Chapter 23

It had been 9 days since I jumped. Yesterday they brought me back to the tower, and showed me pictures of the place I landed.

I landed on top of a car. Crushing it completely. The pavement underneath the car was cracked, and I didn't break a bone. Sure I dislocated several ribs, my hipand a shoulder, but still I didn't break any.

No one can understand what happened. Why I didn't die.

_I don't want to live. _

I pushed the thought from my mind. Dr. Kemp said no more thinking like that.

_I don't want to be here_.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking.

_Go try again._

"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I have to stop!"

_Find a gun_.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed again.

"Jordon?" Michel called from down the hall.

There was something happening between me and Michel. I knew he was my brother and that he loved me but it just didn't feel like it. I didn't know him like I used to. He didn't know me either.

And to be truthful, I didn't want him here.

"I'm fine!" I called through my closed door. I would talk to anyone but him.

Michel poked his head in anyways. "What's going? What's wrong?"

"I was playing a game on my phone." I lied.

Michel gave me an uncertain look. But he closed the door and his footsteps pounded down the hall.

I grabbed my phone and texted Clint.

-Come to my room.

-Why is something wrong?

-I just need to talk.

-Okay, I'll be right there.

Clint knocked on my door 2 minutes later.

"Hey punk, what's up?"

I turned into his chest before he could even sit down. "I can't stop thinking." I sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Stop thinking about what?" He asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Dying." My voice cracked.

Clint pulled me down to a sitting position. "You need to stop."

"I can't."

"But you have too."

I shook my head. "How?"

Clint was silent for a second, "Find a happy place in your mind."

"I don't have any happy places left." I moaned, fully miserable by now.

_"__Wake up." He whispered into my ear. _

_I flinched. "You're not real." I whispered back._

_"__Oh but I am." He growled. "Do you need proof?"_

_I inched away. "No." _

_"__I thought as much." Master moved away from me, pulling a black object from his pocket. "I have a job for you." He sounded so calm. _

_"__I won't do it." I hissed at him._

_"__Oh but you will." Hollowness rung in his voice. He pointed the black objected at me._

_Quiet but deadly, a bullet entered my leg. _

_A scream pasted my teeth. Then another._

_"__I want you to kill them." he whispered, forcing the gun on me._

_Foggy voices from the distance blurred with his words._

_"__Who?" I asked._

_"__Them." his voice was grated._

"Jordon! Jordon! Wake up!" Tony was kneeling next to my bed. "Jordon, please."

I had been screaming because of the dream.

"Jordon!" Tony yelled again.

Silence fell over the room. My eyes opened.

"I have to kill you." I whispered. "You have to die."

Tony looked at me confused, "Jordon…"

I sat up, "You all have to die before he will leave me alone."

"Jordon… What's going on?" Tony slowly started to black up.

I lunged before he could get to the door. My fingers wrapped around his neck.

"Jordon, It's me. It's Tony!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, pushing harder on his neck.

"Clint!" Tony gasped.

Somebody was pulling me away from Tony, "No!" I screamed panic stricken, "No, you have to die!"

I sat, my hands cuffed behind my back, waiting for Dr. Kemp to come.

I could hear the raised voices of the team coming from another room.

"She's crazy, we can't trust her!" Natasha was saying.

"She's trying to protect herself." Michel butted in.

"By trying to kill her own team?" Bruce asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Michel said.

"Then explain it to me!" Bruce snapped.

"She's a wild animal and diverse to be put down."

"So you're saying we should kill all of the people who need help?" Steve said. "That would include you Natasha!"

"Everyone shut up!" Clint yelled. "This isn't going anywhere."

Everyone looked at Clint.

"We don't know all the facts. We don't know what kind of things they did to her. And I don't think any of us truly understand what she is going through."

"We know she's tried to kill us and herself more than once. If she wants to die why not let her?"

"Just because she wants to do something doesn't mean it's good for her." Tony said.

"Natasha, just listen to yourself!" Clint said.

Nat gave him a dirty look before stalking off.

"She has a point you know." Bruce said. "Jordon's a threat, and unless we can get her under control, you might want to consider putting her out of her misery."

A/N:

Hello to all. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Thanks for slicking with me anyways!

As always,

~Tessamohorse~


	24. Chapter 24 Take a Breath

Chapter 24

"So, take another breath." Dr. Kemp said.

I sucked in a breath, not letting it leave my lungs. Tears dripped from my chin.

"And another one."

My eyes closed and I pulled in more air, but this time I pushed it all out of my lungs.

"Good. That's good." Dr. Kemp said.

I pulled shaky hands to my face, "I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of it!"

"What are you sick of?" He asked, voice low and calm.

I took more deep breaths, not wanting my mind to go there, "Of Master always being in my mind!"

"Jordon, calm down, we're just talking."

"I can't calm down!" I screamed. The truth was, I was sick of everything. Of Master. Of hurting the team. Of _living_.

"Do you want to tell me why you went after Tony?" Dr. Kemp asked.

I looked at him. All of a sudden calmness was filling me. "I can't o this anymore."

"Jordon, tell me what you happened in the dream."

"I can't keep going." I said quietly.

"Jordon, Jordon look at me." Dr. Kemp said. "You are going to keep going. You are going to move forwards."

"I'm just so tired." I whispered. "But I can't sleep."

"If you tell me what you dream of, then I will be able to help you."

I didn't want to go over it again.

_Kill them._

I clutched my fist tight. If this was my only chance of getting help, I had to take it. I had to tell him.

_You could kill them. _

That was another choice. But there was something behind that choice, something lurking in the shadows.

"He's always with me." I said, "Even when I'm not sleeping, he's whispering in my ear."

"Go on." Dr. Kemp said.

I blinked. More tears sliding down my face. "I need him gone. I want him gone."

"Back to the dream, Jordon."

My jaw tightened. I did everything I could to keep my mind off of Master and now they were saying the only way to help me was to think about him. Maybe it would be better if I tried to kill everyone.

"It happens every time I fall asleep. Every single time." My voice cracked. "Master wakes me and tells me to kill the team… If I don't do it, he'll hurt me but if I do it I'll hurt them… and- and." I stopped, I couldn't keep going.

"Good job Jordon! Thank you for telling me that!" Dr. Kemp sounded happy.

But he was missing an important part, a very important part.

6 days had passed and I was much more relaxed. Dr. Kemp gave me some meds that helped me sleep. They made my mind go blurry, but blurry was better. It would always be better.

Only one thought rang clear in my mind.

Michel was leaving.

I had told him point blank that I didn't want him here.

He had talked to the team and everyone decided it was for the best. He would go home to mama. Although, there was something in the back of my mind that told me mama was gone.

I sat on the floor behind a couch, hidden completely. Mud lay on half on me. It had been a long time since I had seen Mud.

"I thought he was dead." Steve said, the team was filing into the room.

"Well apparently he isn't!" Tony snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"This!" Tony grunted.

Natasha took the paper from his hand and read aloud, "Give her back to me, xoxo, Master."

I froze.

"Do you think it's a joke?" Bruce asked.

Terror gripped me.

"No. It can't be a joke, no one else knows about this." Steve said.

My whole body shook.

"But he's dead. I shot him myself." Clint said.

My gasped for air, but none reached me. _He was coming._

"Jordon?" Tony said, "Are you in here?"

A cry past my lips.

_I was going to go back. He was going to take me back_.

"Please, no." I moaned, "I can't go back."

Everyone was asleep, besides me. I had pretended to take my pills and to go to bed. I don't think they would have helped though.

I was going to make sure I didn't go back.

I slipped through the darkened tower, making my way to the weapons room. Mud fallowed close behind.

I jumped at every little noise, every little movement.

_How should I do it? _

I grabbed the first weapon I saw; a simple hand gun, probably one of Natasha's.

_Arith_ _stood before me, "Jordon please, please don't do this." _

_"__Arith?" I breathed. "I-I…"_

_"__This is what he wants. Don't let him have it!"_

_"__I can't go back."_

_"__Who said you're going back?" _

_"__Master sent a note… he said he wants me back."_

"Jordon!?" voices called.

"I can't go back." I moaned, turning the gun on myself.

"Jordon, no!" Steve screamed from behind me.

Too late. I pulled the trigger.

A bullet flew into my skull. My body fell sideways.


	25. Chapter 25 Thump

Chapter 25

Thump-thump.

People were running up, crouching over me. Foggy voices.

Thump-thump.

I was being moved.

Thump-thump.

My head hurt.

Thump-thump.

"Jordon?" the voice was so far away.

Thump-thump.

Nothing reached me. Nothing filled me. No voices. No terror. No pain. I was gone.

But only I wasn't.

_A boy sat next to me, he was a year or so younger than me. I knew him from somewhere. I remembered him from something. _

_"__It's time." He breathed out._

_"__Time for what?" I asked, still confused on why he was here. _

_A monk walked into the small room we were in. _

_"__It's time." The monk hissed, un-cuffing the boy's hands from the wall._

_"__Where are you taking him?" this came from the boy's mouth and before I realized what I was saying, I said the same thing._

_"__Where are you taking him?"_

_The boy's head rolled to one side as the monk dragged him from the room._

_"__Stop!" again from the boy._

_And again it came from me. "Stop!"_

_It was like I was copying him… or maybe he was copying me._

"Jordon." something called from far away, "Jordon, please wake up."

I moaned. Everything hurt.

"Jordon?" the voice was closer. "Guys she's waking up."

It blinked my eyes open slowly. Clint was on the right, Tony, Steve, and Thor on the left.

Was I dreaming?

Mud licked my hand.

No, not a dream.

"How do you feel?" Clint asked.

I closed my eyes. How could I answer that? I didn't really know how I felt; too many drugs were in my system.

Instead of answering, I mumbled a few words.

The others looked at each other and Steve shook his head.

"Jordon. Can you look at me?" Tony asked.

I looked at him through blurry eyes. "What?" my mouth seemed swollen.

"You…" he paused, "You've been in a-coma for 2 weeks."

I looked around horrified. "Wh-what? Why?"

"You shot yourself…" Steve said, "Don't you remember?"

I closed my eyes again. There was something. I consecrated harder.

Master. I didn't want to go back. I tried to- I tried to what? Kill myself? Shoot myself?

"Oh my head!" I cried out. One hand went to my head where it felt short soft hair.

"Jordon, what's wrong?" Clint said panic stricken.

I bit my lip, tears slipping down my face. "Let it end." I whispered far too quiet for anyone to hear.

_I knew that boy from somewhere. I knew he was different. I _know_ he has a gift._

_Screams came from down the hall. I pressed my hands agented my ears, that would be me in there soon._

_'__Help me.' A whisper in the back of my mind, but it wasn't me._

_I squeezed my eyes shut tight._

_'__Help me!' The voice would not be ignored. _

_I pushed it away, scared that it was Master. _

_'__HELP ME!' My head throbbed as the noise echoed throughout my mind._

_"__Where are you?" I whispered into the air. _

_'__He has me.' The voice said. 'Come get me. Help me.'_

_It was the boy. I was sure of it. Somehow he was in my mind, whispering into my ear._

_I couldn't leave him to Master. "I'm coming."_

_I slipped to my feet, quietly. A sharp intake of breath as I moved._

_Terror filled me as more screams filled the air. As cruel laughter followed._

_'__Come! Come! Help meee!' he was in pain._

_I moved slowly out of the cell. They never locked me in anymore. Slowly down the hall I crept, like a robber when you're home. _

_The door to the shadow room was on the right._

_The boy was strapped to the pole; his shaggy blond hair fell into his eyes as Master pulled his head back. Blood dripped from his mouth._

_'__Please…'_

_He was like me. He was trapped and he couldn't get away. He was Masters now, like I am. I saw myself in his eyes, the way he pleaded with me for help. He was not showing submission to Master like I tried desperately not to._

"Jordon! Wake up!" Thor jostled my shoulder. "Jordon, you must wake up."

I started, springing back from his grasp. "I have to save him!" I said breathlessly.

"Save who?" Thor asked.

"The blond hair boy." I whispered. "Jasper." I moved past Thor who was quick to turn and fallow me.

"Jordon, who is the boy you speak of?"

"Jordon, you shouldn't be up!" Tony called, hurrying down the hall, "Thor, I told you not to let her get up."

I turned to Tony, tears gathering in my eyes. "I have to save him."

"Wh-What are you talking about, save who?" Tony asked.

"Jasper!" I barked, angry that he didn't know who I was talking about. "I have to help him! He needs my help!"

"Jordon, you need to go lay down again." Tony said calmly, "We'll look into saving Jasper." He was lying; I could see it in his eyes.

"No!" I screamed, pushing away from him, "_I _have to help him! He needs _me!_"

"Jordon, calm down, you need more rest." Tony grabbed my arm.

"He needs me!" I yelled, trying to pull away.

"No. You need to sleep." Tony grabbed around my waist, lifting my off the ground.

I screamed, clawing at his arms. "Put me down! I have to help!"

"Jordon! Look at me. Look at me!" Tony pushed me down onto my bed, held me there with his hands. "Whoever you think you need to help, you don't. It's just Master playing games with you!"

"But he needs me…" I trailed off, "He was there. He needs me."

"No, Jordon. He doesn't."

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. "He asked me to… He asked me for help…"

Tony was slowly letting go of me. "It was a dream. It wasn't real."

"It wasn't… he isn't…"

"No."

But he _was _real. I knew he was. It wasn't like my other dreams, it happened. It must have happened.

Or maybe it was going to.


	26. Chapter 26 Free Forever

Chapter 26

Terror laced my chest as a scream filled my lungs. It was hard to breath. Hard to think. "Help me!" I screeched. "Get me out of here!"

I was locked in a room with padded walls. No way to hurt myself.

No one could hear me. And no one would come to my rescue.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Clint said. "I know what solitude can be like. Guys do you really think this is going to help her?"

"She can't hurt herself in there." Tony said. "Right now, this is good."

"But it will hurt her in the long run." Clint snapped back.

"I agree with Barton," Steve said.

"Well I am siding with Tony." Natasha said.

"As am I." Thor said.

"I said we child proof the building. Get rid of anything she could hurt herself with, them let her out. It's just not good for someone in there." Bruce said.

_'__Why didn't you come before?' the boy whispered in my mind._

_"__I tried." I said back. "Why don't you talk out loud?" _

_'__Because I can't'. His hand went to his throat. And I saw why he couldn't speak. Two large scars crossed twice over his neck._

_"__I'm sorry." I whispered._

_"__Oh Jordon!" Master called from the hall. "It's time to play!" _

I ran in circles in the small room. I had to get out.

Master was coming.

For the past 6 hours I could feel someone off, it was just about 3 minutes ago that I realized what was about to happen.

"Let me out!" I screamed for the 19th time. "Please!" I pounded on the door, looking threw the small window, "He's coming for me! You have to let me out!"

No one came.

I slowly sank to the floor, leaning my back on the door. Terror began to quickly raise gather in my chest. Pulps dilated, breaths come in sharp gasps.

He was coming.

I couldn't go back. "Help me!" I yelled, pounding my head into the door.

Still no one answered.

I knew for a fact that they had microphones hidden around the room, and decided to one last thing. If one came, I could have to face that fact that I was going back.

"Clint." I said slowly. "Please help me. Master is coming. Please don't ignore me Clint." I closed my eyes and waited. "Clint please, this isn't a panic attack. He is coming for me."

Tears began to form, slipping from my eyes. I was going back.

There was a small click that vibrated threw the air. "Jordon- the monks are here. They are in the building." Then he was gone.

"No…" I whispered, there was a part of me hoping that it was just some mistake I had made. But it wasn't.

I was going back.

Slowly my feet came under me, pushing me up. This would be a perfect time to use what Natasha and Clint thought me. Hours and hours of sparing and I can say, I am not completely defenseless.

I could hear running footsteps in the hall.

I would fight for my freedom.

The door was blasted open and three people stood before me. Master was in the middle. "Hello dear."

I would never show weakness to him again. Never cripple under his pressure. I sneered at him, "Hello darling."

Master advanced forwards, "It's time to come home, Jordon." He grabbed my arm.

I twisted sideways, kicking the back of his knee as I went. His leg gave out and he hit the ground. I jumped on the back of his head before a monk rammed into my.

My body flew sideways, smashing into the padded wall behind. I growled and slammed my body back into the monk, knocking in to the floor. The other monk grabbed me, pinning my arms behind my back. This one was easy to get out of. Jump up so your arms have more room and spin at the same time. I grabbed the monk's head and smashed it into my knee, then fled from the room.

I would never stand down. Never stop fighting.

"Oh Jordon!" Master sung from behind, "You can run, but you can't hide." His sing-song tone sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't know where I was in the tower or if I was even in the tower. All I knew was to run. An evaluator to the right was temping, but I could easily get cornered in it. Up some

stairs, took three right turns, then sunlight hit my eyes.

"Jordon?" master called from somewhere behind, "Where are you pet?"

I knew where I was. The main entrance for the tower. I took off for the staircase. 16 flights before I would reach my destination. Good thing I could run.

But Master was faster. Much faster.

He was playing games with me. Coming up behind, just inches away from grabbing me then falling back, laughing the whole time.

_Master stood before me, a small knife in his hand. Cruel laughter echoing all throughout the room. Blood dripped from my left side. He had carved three intertwined triangles into my side._

I held my side with one hand, pulling the roof door shut with the other. I had gone far pass the 16th floor where all the weapons were kept. I was doomed, stuck on the roof with no exit. With no idea if the rest of the team was alive or dead. I pulled in a shaky breath.

All the way up only Master had fallowed me. The other two monks had fell back way down at the 5th floor.

If it was only me and Master, I stood a chance.

"Hawk, where are you when I need you?" I whispered into thin air.

"I'm not." I said with a wide smile and a laugh. Again I took off, running across the roof. I had one where to go but hopefully I could lure Master away from the door so I could get back down.

But little did I know that it would never happen.

"Stop running from me!" Master yelled across the roof.

Six more monks trailed behind. There would be no chance of me getting back down that way. I glanced behind me. I had survived one before… but hey I would rather be dead then back with them… but was that still true?

"You can't run anymore little girl. Just give up." Master hissed, drawing ever closer.

"Never." I spat. My feet moved to the edge. "Time to fly." My eyes widened, a half smile spread across my mouth. "See you later doll face." I spread my arms wide, leaning

backwards.

Air rushed passed my body. Pushing my clothes tight to my skin.

I would be free.

Free forever.


	27. Chapter 27 Never

Chapter 27

Me

I didn't know what I was thinking. Jumping off the roof. I should have tried to put up a fight instead of fleeing. Never again would I turn my back and run from the problem. Never again would I stand down to what scared me.

_Never again. _

There was no time to run. No time to even think. A man – Master—stood over me, chuckling to himself. "You thought you could run from me?" His voice quiet yet dark.

"No…" I breathed trying to push myself away. "No…"

He pulled me to my feet, but only my limbs would not work. I fell back to the ground where Master pulled me up again. "I have a surprise for you Jordon." He sounded happy about that fact.

"Let me go." I growled, attempting to pull free from him.

He jerked me roughly, "Never."

_My feet pounded hard into the ground. Someone yelling from behind. His voice was terrifying. But Master was ahead, not behind. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the person in pursuit. "Don't look back!" he screamed at me. "Don't look back, it is not time yet!"_

_The hard rock we had been running on turned into soft, slippery, sand. My feet gave out under me. I couldn't go on. "Help me!" I cried to Master as if I trusted him. He turned back, fear all over his face. But before he could reach me a gunshot rang out._

_He fell to the sand, blood reddening its whiteness. _

_I screamed, my stomach wove itself into knots. He was dead._

_But he wasn't. He bolted from the ground, grabbing my hand and running as he went._

I looked around. Everything was dark. A high pitched humming filled the air. I had heard that sound before. Small intake of breath, eyes stared watering, hands at my mouth.

I was back. Back with the Monks.

My head hit the wall behind me, tears streaming down my cheeks. _Anywhere but here. Please anywhere but here! _

No. I was not going to be afraid. I was not going to be weak. I would not cry. Would not beg for mercy. I would be strong. I would not let Master use my weakness to push me further down into a pit I might never get out of.

"Oh Jordon!" Master sang from down the hall.

I shook my head, this wasn't real.

"I have a present for you!"

That couldn't be good. Even if this was a dream.

Master walked in, pulling somebody behind him.

"I'm not going to kill anybody else for you!" I spat angrily. If this was his idea of a present…

"Still got spirit…" Master muttered to himself, "Strange…" He shook himself and the bloodthirsty look was back on his face. "Here's your presents. Enjoy." He thrust the person forwards.

I stood still, unflinching, and stared back at Master

He chuckled, turning away, "I should beat you for this. You gotta learn your place."

I waited until Master was out of sight before kneeling down next to the person.

It was the boy. The boy from my dreams.

His hair was the same floppy mess it had been, but only this time there was dried blood in it. The blood continued from his left ear to his left hand. Master had already worked on him.

"Jasper?" I whispered quietly, brushing the long hair out of his eyes.

He stirred, murmuring something, his eyes fluttered open and I started at them.

Golden yellow was the base color; blue rings wrapped themselves around the yellow until they became one small slice of green right around the pupil. They looked like a beach, sand and waves.

"Jasper?" I whispered again. Was he real?

He looked at me before something crossed his face. It wasn't fear, not quiet. Sadness mixed with terror. But then envy?

"Are you real?" I whispered. He did not answer, "Say something." I pleaded.

"You're real…" He said after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" I asked now slightly off put.

"M-Master told me about what he has planned…I saw you in my dreams… so I asked…"

I froze. Master had a plan for me? I never thought about it like that. He had me for a reason.

"Don't trust Master." I hissed.

'I don't.' I heard the words, but his mouth did not open.

Jolting backwards from him, I gasped.

'You can hear me!?' he was loud. Too loud.

I clasped my hands over my ears, trying to block his voice

'What's wrong?'

It was torturous. Vice-like and burning.

'What's wrong?!' he demanded again.

"It hurts!" I screamed. It felt like a spike was being driven into the base of my skull.

"I'm sorry…" Jasper whispered. "He said I could do that…"

"Never trust him!" I said again, this time with much more force.

"Jordon!" Master called from down the hall. "Get out here!"

I closed my eyes, mouth opening slightly. Jasper watched as I stiffly moved to the door. Down the hall I went. Every step I took, I got more frightened, but with every step, I shoved it down farther. I could not show Master I was scared. I could not show him my weakness.

By the time I got to the shadow room, I was already losing my vision, but my face was blank, emotionless.

I wanted to cry as I walked to Master. But despite everything I winked at him, "Hello doll face."

Master was taken by surprise at this. He clearly thought I would crumple before him, beg like I used to.

I slipped my hands into the cuffs, "Do your worst."

Others:

Tony was trying to deal with some cops, Bruce was analyzing something, Steve and Thor were already out fallowing the trail, and Natasha was trying to calm Clint down.

"Barton, listen to me." Natasha said sternly, "It is not your fault!"

"The second time Nat!"Clint screamed, "She's just a kid!" he turned suddenly and flipped a table over. "A freakin' teenager and look where we got her!"

"Clint!" Natasha grabbed his arm and forced him into a kneeling position. "Listen to me! Clint, listen."

He easily broke away from her. "This about what those twisted people are doing to right now!" he was slightly calmer.

"We will get her back! They already have a lead!"

Me:

This way and that he walked. He would mutter something to himself and run into the shadows where the tables lay hidden, grab a new tool, and come scuttling back to me.

Every time I would laugh and when he cut my skin I would not let myself cry out or even flinch. But to be truthful I was dying on the inside. I couldn't keep up this act much longer.

But Master was getting frustrated. This time he had come back with a small slender knife. I knew the power this little knife had. Most of the scars I had came from that knife.

A small intake of breath gave Master all he needed.

He seemed to become darker as he advanced onto me. I struggled to push my emotions down. I had to regain control or everything I had done so far would be for nothing.

"You think you're so smart. Don't you?" I laughed, surprisingly my voice did not quaver, but master kept coming.

"I can see it in your eyes." He said violently. "You are a good actor."

"I am not afraid of you!" I screamed. I was losing my edge.

'You are my sunshine.' Jasper's voice was quiet. 'My only sunshine.'

I jolted towards Master, a sudden fire within me. "I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'You make me happy when skies are grey.' Jasper when on.

"I don't care what you do to me." I hissed in Master's ugly face. "You can cut me. You can beat me. You can force me to kill someone. But I will never be afraid! You hear me! Never again!"

Enraged, Master un-cuffed my hands. "Then I'll cut you." He slid the knife across my skin. "And I'll beat you." He threw me across the room. "I'll cut you again and again. And beat you again and again until you get the message! I'll make you kill everyone that means something to you!" and with that he plunged the small knife straight through my hand.

This was too much. I screamed and kicked away from Master, getting to my feet and running.

'You'll never know dear,' Jasper whispered in the back of my mind.

Master caught my foot and dragged me back to the ground.

'How much I-' Jasper stopped mid line.


	28. NOTE

A/N

Hello everyone!

I just want to tell you guys that I am edited this story right now. I was reading it and realized it kinda sucked, so i'm fixing it up (as bested I can), so i might not update in a while, while I am editing it because I don't want to keep writing when I'm changing a bunch of stuff. I've pretty much cut a few people and added in parts with some new people (There might kinda be a tiny tiny part with Coulson's team... shhh)

I am also editing it because when I started writing I wasn't really sure where the plot was going to go, but know I know and I can set the plot up better. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as sucky as it may be, and please tell me what you think about it!

Also, did anyone notice the new name? (The Starless Avenger) (I switched it because, 1- Pitch Black is the bad guy from the one movie 2- Plot) What do you guys think of the new name?

As always,

~Tessamohorse~


End file.
